A New Direction
by xCedric-Edwardfanx
Summary: After New Directions loss at Regionals and the birth of Beth, the glee club need new members and Noah'Puck' Puckerman asks his long time friend Oliver Haines to join. What will happen when Oliver joins? Friendships will form, disband and secrets will be revealed. Will Puck and Oliver's friendship survive? Read and find out Please give it a chance and review.
1. Chapter One Recruiting

**Ok so this is my first Glee fiction and to be honest little nervous o_O aha so ok first I do NOT own any of the original Glee characters! If I did… well let's just say the show would be A LOT different than it is and a lot gayer… if that's possible xD. Oh I do own Oliver, Jessica, Anastasia and Matthew Haines but the latter will appear later on =) so this is loosely based on series two to start of course it will play out differently but that's sort of obvious. Don't hate me!**

Chapter One – Recruiting

-Puck POV-

Everyone is pretty down, well Berry I can understand we lost at Regionals to Vocal Adrenaline, and to that stuck up knob Jesse St. Dick and this stupid Glee club is her life. Loser but to be honest I have a bigger reason to be bummed. Quinn gave my beautiful Beth away to Shelby. As much as I know Beth will have a better life with her than she ever could with me or Quinn. But it still hurts you know?

We're all currently in the choir room brooding over our loss and Beth, Mr Shue is looking at us all in sadness. I don't know why he's so bummed we got another year to get our asses handed to us next time.

"Ok guys, we can't let this bring us down. Yes we lost at Regionals but we've still got each other and another shot at this. But all we need is some new members" Mr Shue said

"Yeah that's all well and good Mr Shue but how are we supposed to get new members? We're the laughing stock of the school" Mercedes 'Aretha' Jones said

"Yeah Cedes is right, no one sane will join us" Kurt 'Princess' Hummel stated

"Come on guys! Don't give up and talk like that all we need to do is…. Advertise and give a positive outlook on the Glee club" Mr Shue said

"Ermm well no offence Mr Shue but before I joined Glee club, all I thought you guys did was crappy show tunes. I guarantee that's what most other people think" I said bluntly

"Mr Shuester might I suggest something" Rachel Berry said, some of the others groaned, me included, 'what the bitch annoyed me, yeah she's hot but damn she never shuts up'

"Of course Rachel" Mr Shue said

"I think all we need to do is show everyone that we do not just do ask Puckerman put it 'Crappy show tunes' might I add show tunes are by no means 'crappy', why don't we do a song released not too long ago, a song a lot of people love" Rachel blabbed

"Oh and what prey tell is that? Is this idea as bad as that hideous jumper that you're wearing?" Santana Lopez snapped

"It's- wait what's wrong with my sweater?" Rachel pouted

"Everything" Kurt muttered in front of me, I couldn't help the chuckle that fell out Kurt is such an Ice Queen

"Anyway, I was thinking Empire State of Mind by Jay-Z and Alicia Keys" Rachel said 'wow I can't believe she thought of that her being into all that Broadway shit.'

"Wow, that's actually a great idea Rachel" Finn Hudson said 'kiss ass'

"As much as I hate to say it, and believe me I actually think I'm gonna puke just thinking it, I agree" Santana said

"Ok guys, it looks like you have your song, so get working and get some new recruits!" Mr Shue said smiling.

-Oliver POV-

"No please, I can't go home with garbage stain on my clothes again my mom will kill me"

"Oh well boohoo for you loser, this is happening" Azimo said to a terrified sophomore I rolled my eyes always the same, get to school, chat shit about shit, throw a kid in the dumpster then slushy a random Glee loser and lesson.

"Whoa guys Pillsbury" I say warning the guys of her weirdness coming over

"Oh hello Michel, made new friends?" she asked smiling brightly

"Oh yeah we're the best of friends" Dave said putting his arm round Michel, todays target

"Oh good well don't be late now" she said before walking off and Azimo and Dave threw poor Michel in the dumpster laughing I sighed and followed them to the courtyard sitting with the jocks everything was pretty normal, losers keeping their distance and looking scared, Cheerio's flirting with us same old, same old.

"Where the fuck is Puckerman and Hudson?" Azimo asked

"Probably with the gay club" Dave laughed I rolled my eyes as they laughed

"Oh there's Quinn" A random cheerio said we turned to see her and the girls of the glee club walking onto the steps with a CD player pressing play music started playing

_Bah, bah,bah,bah, bah, bah, bah,bah,bah bah, bah_ [New Direction Girls and Kurt]

_Yeah,_

_Yeah, Imma up at Brooklyn,_

_Now I'm down in Tribeca,_

_Right next to DeNiro,_

_But I'll be hood forever,_

_I'm the new Sinatra,_

_And since I made it here,_

_I can make it anywhere,_

_Yeah they love me everywhere,_ [Artie]

The glee club are appearing on the stone steps singing a, well a kiss ass song which confused me, I thought they just did shitty show tunes and bloody Journey

_I used to cop in Harlem,_

_All of my Dominicans_

_Right there up on Broadway,_

_Brought me back to that McDonalds,_

_Took it to my stash spot,_

_Five Sixty Stage street,_

_Catch me in the kitchen like a Simmons whipping pastry,_

_Cruising down 8th street_, [Finn]

_Off white Lexus,_

_Driving so slow but BK is from Texas,_

_Me I'm up at Bedsty,_

_Home of that boy Biggie,_

_Now I live on billboard,_

_And I brought my boys with me,_

_Say what up to Ty Ty, still sipping Malta_

_Sitting courtside Knicks and Nets give me high fives,_

_Nigga I be spiked out, I can trip a referee,_

_Tell by my attitude that I most definitely from?_ [Puck]

_In New York,_

_Concrete jungle where dreams are made of,_

_There's nothing you can't do,_

_Now you're in New York,_

_These streets will make you feel brand new,_

_Big lights will inspire you,_

_Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York_ [New Directions]

_Catch me at the X with OG at a Yankee game,_

_I made the Yankee hat more famous than a Yankee can,_

_You should know I bleed Blue, but I ain't a crip though,_

_But I got a gang of brothers walking with my click though,_

_Welcome to the melting pot,_

_Corners where we selling rocks,_

_Africa bambata,_

_Home of the hip hop,_

_Yellow cap, gypsy cap, dollar cab, holla back,_

_For foreigners it aint for act like they forgot how to act,_

_8 million stories out there and their naked,_ [Finn]

_Cities is a pity half of y'all won't make it,_

_Me I gotta plug a special and I got it made,_

_If Jesus payin LeBron, I'm paying Dwayne Wade,_

_3 dice cee-lo_

_3 card marley,_

_Labor day parade, rest in peace Bob Marley,_

_Statue of Liberty, long live the World trade,_

_Long live the kingdom,_

_I'm from the empire state that's?_ [Puck]

_In New York,_

_Concrete jungle where dreams are made of,_

_There's nothing you can't do,_

_Now you're in New York,_

_These streets will make you feel brand new,_

_Big lights will inspire you,_

_Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York_ [New Directions]

_Welcome to the bright light..._

_Lights is blinding,_

_Girls need blinders_

_So they can step out of bounds quick,_

_The side lines is blind with casualties,_

_Who sipping life casually, then gradually become worse,_

_Don't bite the apple Eve,_

_Caught up in the in crowd,_

_Now you're in style,_

_And in the winter gets cold en vogue with your skin out,_

_The city of sin is a pity on a whim,_

_Good girls gone bad, the cities filled with them,_ [Artie]

_Mommy took a bus trip and now she got her bust out,_

_Everybody ride her, just like a bus route,_

_Hail Mary to the city you're a Virgin,_

_And Jesus can't save your life starts when the church ends,_ [Finn]

_Came here for school, graduated to the high life,_

_Ball players, rap stars, addicted to the limelight,_

_Dub MHS got you feeling like a champion,_

_The city never sleeps better slip you a Ambien_ [Puck]

_In New York,_

_Concrete jungle where dreams are made of,_

_There's nothing you can't do,_

_Now you're in New York,_

_These streets will make you feel brand new,_

_Big lights will inspire you,_

_Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York _[New Directions]

_One hand in the air for the big city,_

_Street lights, big dreams all looking pretty,_

_No place in the World that can compare,_

_Put your lighters in the air, everybody say yeaaahh_ [Mercedes]

'Wow that girl has got a voice and half' I thought pretty impressed with them, this was the first time I'd seen them perform

_Yeah,_

_In New York,_

_Concrete jungle where dreams are made of,_

_There's nothing you can't do,_

_Now you're in New York,_

_These streets will make you feel brand new,_

_Big lights will inspire you,_

_Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York_ [New Directions]

When they were over no one paid them the slightest bit of noticed, except a new kid with massive lips and an exchange student with a ridiculous name… Sunny, Rain, Cloud or something stupid like that. But to be honest I thought they were pretty good, though I'd never say it out loud, Noah and Hudson are already on thin ice with the guy's cause of Glee club. The bell rings signalling the end of lunch and I bid goodbye to Az and Dave and set off for Maths, I hate that lesson it's so easy. I stop by my locker to get out my maths book

"Excuse me?" A voice beside me said while I retrieved my maths book out of my locker

"Yo" I said closing my locker and seeing the exchange student, Sunny? Summer? Rainbow?

"Hello, sorry but I was hoping to audition for the Glee club after do you know where I can go to audition? I'm Sunshine by the way" she said holding her hand out I took it after a moment shaking it

"Oliver, no I have no clue where their doing it sorry, oh wait you can ask Berry, she'll know you can't miss her, she wears vile jumpers and has a massive nose" I said walking off to the classroom. Did I look like someone who knew where that club did auditions? My Leatherman jacket should be enough but then Finn and Noah wear theirs.

"Mr Haines you are late sit down by Miss Pierce please" Miss Johnson my bitchy maths teacher said

"Hey Oli" Brittany said smiling

"Hey Brit" I replied

"So glad you're here Miss Johnson was just about to start on how when you make a big number and another big number have sex they make a baby number" She told me I just looked at her for a minute but just let it go Brittany is a little airy just let whatever she says with a pinch of salt

-_Sunshine_-**Rachel**-_Sunshine_-**Rachel**-

The rest of maths went uneventfully it was while I was getting my History book anything happened, it was relatively quiet in the hall way when I heard singing from the girls bathroom

_Hello hello baby you called_

_I can't hear a thing_

_I have got no service_

_In the club, you say? say?_

_Wha-wha-what did you say huh?_

_You're breakin' up on me_

_Sorry I cannot hear you_

_I'm kinda busy_

**K-kinda busy**

**K-kinda busy**

**Sorry I cannot hear you I'm kinda busy**

**Just a second**

**It's my favourite song they're gonna play**

**And I cannot text you with a drink in my hand, eh?**

**You shoulda made some plans with me**

**You knew that I was free**

**And now you won't stop calling me**

**I'm kinda busy**

It was during who I presume is Berry that Coach Sylvester came barrelling down the corridor shouting "WHERE AND WHO THE HELL IS MAKING THAT HORRIBLE NOISE?"

_Stop callin'_

_Stop callin'_

_I don't wanna think anymore_

**I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor**

_Stop callin'_

_Stop callin'_

_I don't wanna talk anymore_

**I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor**

"In there Coach" I said pointing to the girl's bathroom she stomped over to it and disappeared inside

**E-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e**

**Stop telephonin'**

**Me-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e**

**I'm busy e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e**

**Stop telephonin'**

**Me-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e**

The singing was cut off by coach shouting "SHUT UP!" after which she stormed out gave me a glare and stomped off down the corridor I just shook my head and made my way down to History. What the fuck is up with all these glee kids singing around for? Are they crazy do they have a death wish? The guys are gonna go mental.

"Hey Ol!" a voiced called behind me, I recognised my best friends voice straight away, of course I did we've been friends since we were three

"Hey Noah" I said turning around Noah groaned

"Dude, don't call me Noah at school man" he scowled I rolled my eyes at him

"Did you want something?" I asked he had the…. Grace dare I say or balls… yeah the balls to feint innocent

"Do I need an excuse to talk to my best mate?" He questions

"Of course not but I know you Puckerman" I replied with a raised eyebrow, Noah grinned

"Ok, ok you got me. I want to ask you a favour" he says

"O….K and what you want?" I ask knowing he has something big I narrow my eyes at him

"Ok if you help me, I'll help you" he replies

"And what will you do IF I help you?"

"Get you Brittany's pants" he grins I can't help but scoff

"Oh please I don't need your help getting in Brittany's pants, and I didn't need you to get into Santana's" I reply cockily

Noah laughed "Fair point" I waited till he calmed down "Ok, I'll get us some booze and we'll get wasted on Friday" oh man he knows he's got me I wouldn't miss booze up with Noah

"Fuck Puckerman, fine, what do you want?" I sighed in defeat

He grins "I want you. To audition for New Directions"

"WHAT? ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?" I shout at him

"Whoa dude chill it's really not that bad" he says looking around

"NOT THAT BAD! Dude your already on like the thinnest ice possible for being in the club, what the fuck do you think the lads will do if I join the gay club?" I demanded

"Dude please we really need the members and I KNOW you can sing, we've jammed out a few times in the past" he says

"Yeah in bloody private, no one was around to hear my cat calling" I said hastily

"MR HAINES! WOULD YOU KINDLY REFRAME FROM SHOUTING DOWN THE CORRIDORS AND GET IN HERE NOW?" Mr Kindly bellows from the classroom

"Just please think about it, after school in the auditorium" Noah says walking away. Damn you Noah, I make my way over to my History class

"Ah, thank you for joining us Mr Haines, would you mind telling me why you were shouting in corridors while you should have been in my lesson?" Mr Kindly ask

"Just a misunderstanding with Puck" I say sitting next to Hummel as Mr Kindly just loves being a dick and sitting me by him.

"Well don't let it happen again" I roll my eyes but don't listen to a word he says again Noah's offer and Glee club running through my head 'Dare I do it?'

_Oliver-Oliver-Oliver-Oliver-Oliver-Oliver_

-Pucks POV-

'Ok I really hope Ol will come, he's really good and would be a great addition, plus I'd have someone to talk to, I'll admit Sunshine did awesome but damn Rachel for scaring her away the bitch.' I look at the clock and auditions are nearly over and Ol didn't show, I really thought he would.

"Well, if there's no one else I guess auditions are" Mr Shue started when a door cut him off, we turned around to see Oliver Haines walking down the stairs

"Oliver?" Mr Shue said "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah Mr S. Ermm I was wondering if the auditions were still going" he said 'YES! He's gonna audition'

"Oh yeah of course, you want to audition?" Mr Shue asked 'well duh he wouldn't have asked otherwise'

"Ermm yeah" Ol said rubbing the back of his neck he was told to go up to the stage "Ermm ok, I'm Oliver Haines and err I'll be doing Every Rose Has its Thorn by Poison"

"Oh dear, what has become of our club?" Rachel moaned I shushed her the piano started a familiar tune

_We both lie silently still_

_In the dead of the night,_

_Although we both lie close together_

_We feel miles apart inside,_

Rachel's mouth dropped open when Oliver sang the first verse; I can't help but feel smug at Ol for trying out. I'll get some good booze now.

_Was it something I said or something I did?_

_Did my words not come out right?_

_Though I tried not to hurt you_

_Yeah, I tried_

_But I guess that's why they say_

_Every rose has its thorn_

_Just like every night has its dawn_

_Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song_

_Every rose has its thorn_

_Yeah it does_

"He's good" Finn said in disbelief

"Of course he's good" I hissed at him

_I listen to our favourite song_

_Playing on the radio,_

_Hear the DJ say loves a game of easy come and easy go_

_But I wonder does he know_

_Has he ever felt like this?_

_And I know that you'd be here right now_

_If I could let you know somehow_

_Every rose has its thorn (Every Rose Every Rose Every Rose)_

_Just like every night has its dawn_

_Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song_

_Every rose has its thorn_

_Though it's been a while now_

_I can still feel so much pain_

_Like a knife that cuts you the wound heals_

_But that scar, that scar remains_

"He's amazing! If Mr Shuester doesn't let him joined imma be doin' some serious cutting" Santana said I nodded in agreement

_Every Rose, eeverry Rose, Every Rose has it thooooooorrn_

_I know I could've saved a love that night_

_If I'd known what to say_

_Instead of makin' love_

_We both made our separate ways_

_And now, I hear you found somebody new_

_And that, I never meant that much to you_

_And to hear that tears me up inside_

_And to see you cuts me like a kniiiiiiiife_

"Oh no. He's really good" Rachel said with her mouth hanging open, smug Puck will be gloating later

_Every rose has its thorn (Every Rose Every Rose Every Rose)_

_Just like every night has its dawn_

_Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song_

_Every rose has its thooooooornn yeah-yeah—eyeah_

I was blown away, he's gotten even better since we last jammed together, I stood and clapped soon followed by the rest Ol ducked his head in embarrassment

"Well I think it's unanimous. Welcome to New Directions!" Mr Shue said everybody cheered and whooped.

**Tada and there you go doesn't really follow the story line but who gives a crap right? Did you like it? Hate it? Love it? Any criticism constructive or not will be greatly appreciated =) more to come. **

Songs used:

Empire State Of Mind – Jay-Z featuring Alicia Keys – The Blueprint 3

Every Rose has its Thorn – Poison – Open Up and Say… Ahh!

Telephone – Lady GaGa featuring Beyoncé – The Fame Monster


	2. Chapter Two Untitled

**Ok chapter one is up and here's chapter two so did you guys hate/love it well here's another chapter anyway =) enjoy if you even read it =D **

Chapter Two – Untitled

-Pucks POV-

We're sitting in the choir room with our new member Oliver Haines. I'm so stoked Ol joined Glee club is gonna be so much better with him here.

"Just so you know Puckerman, I'm only here for you so you won't be stuck with Frankenteen on your lonesome" Ol says to me, I laugh

"And the booze?" I mumble at him so Shuester doesn't hear

"Hmm that to" he chuckles, Mr Shue walks in then

"Ok guys, so one last round of applause for our new member Oliver" he pauses while we clap

"Mr Shue if I may" Rachel says

"Oh great get ready" I say to Ol who looks at me with confusion

"While I am very glad we have a new member, are you really sure Oscar is really here to help and not sabotage my- I mean our lovely club" Rachel demands

"Ermm ok for one thing my name is OLIVER not Oscar, and you Berry need to get off that little pedestal you seemed to have made for yourself because let me tell you something doll face, from what I've heard from various members of this club you have this illusion that you're the greatest thing since sliced bread, and you expect everyone to fall in line and listen, but let me tell you, if you even try to do anything like that with me I will not hesitate to bring you down of that little self-made pedestal" Ol ranted at her I am gobsmacked, Ol just handed Berry's ass to her and it was fan-fucking-tastic. She just stood there looking like he kicked her puppy, I look at Ol and he looking at Berry with THAT glare, I've seen that glare, hell I've been on the other side of that glare and have no intention on being on the receiving end again.

"Wow Oliver, you're so hot" Santana says looking at him through her lashes

"Yeah, totally" Brittany says

"Get in Oli" I whisper to him he grins

"All in good time No-" I put my hand over his mouth glaring at him

"I told you no- AAHH!" I hiss then shout pulling my hand away to inspect it, he fucking bit me "You fucking bit me!" I growl at him

"PUCK, Language" Mr Shue says

"Well don't cover my mouth then and I won't bite" he says smugly, that bastard is playing me up in front of the glee club I narrow my eyes at him

"Right guys I have an assignment for you" Mr Shue says going to the board and writing 'FILMS' "Films, so many amazing songs in the world have been in films, any examples?"

"My Heart Will Go On, Titanic" Kurt says

"Over The Rainbow, The Wizard of Oz" Rachel says

"Pure Imagination, Willy Wonka" Tina says

"I Will Always Love You, The Bodyguard" Mercedes says

"Decode, Twilight" Ol says shocking a few of us, 'Twilight? What the fuck!' I look at him with a raised eyebrow he shrugged "What? My sister makes me watch it with her" he says

"Bring Me to Life, Daredevil" Artie says

"I love that song" Ol mumbles to himself but I hear him

"That's right, they are all amazing songs and they fit the films because they are relevant to their situation, so your assignment pick a song from a film, a song that describes how your feeling and sing it to us, solo's guys we need to get you all comfortable to sing alone" Mr Shue say dismissing us

I pick up my bag and follow Ol out "So got any ideas for you debut?" I grin at him he chuckles

"No, no idea I'm sure I'll think of something" he says as we reach the parking lot "So is it always like that, Shuester just tells you to pick song and sing it?"

"Yes and no, he sets them so we learn a lesson or something and sometimes we just sing to get ourselves across to each other" I tell him as we reach his car.

"That sounds pretty gay dude" he says frowning

"Yeah well that's how we named Beth I sang Beth to Quinn" I reply his frown deepens

"Sorry Noah" he says

"Don't worry about it I'll see you tomorrow" I say and make my way to my truck and head to pick up Sarah from school.

-Oliver's POV-

At school the next day I've so far avoided most of the jocks but I've heard word has spread of me joining the glee club and I know it's only a matter of time before-

"Dude? You've joined the Glee club?" Dave demands from me, I am getting my English book out my locker

"Yeah Dave I have, they needed new members and I owed Puck a favour so he cashed it in and now I'm in glee" I say, only partially true but hey they don't need to know I actually don't mind being there.

"Hey Oliver" A voice says I turn to see Santana

"Hey Santana, you alright?" I grin she smiles sexily back

"Just fine so, you, me my place tonight?" she asks touching my arm and rubbing my right bicep

"Try and stop me" I reply. Uh oh not again but I just can't say no, she comes close and kisses me on the corner of my mouth "Until then" she whispers and struts of waving her ass more than needed

"Nice man! You and Santana back on then?" Az asks

"Looks like it" I murmur

"Get in there dude!" Dave tries to sound enthusiastic but I can't help think he hasn't pulled it off 'I wonder what that's about'

_-Glee-Glee-Glee-Glee-_

After having to put up with Berry singing some sappy song about love or losing love I have no fucking clue from some movie I've never heard of

"How boring is she?" I mutter to Noah who chuckles

"She's always the same dude" he replies and I can't help the groan that comes up

"Everything alright Oliver?" Mr Shue says looking slightly concerned I seriously can't help what falls out my mouth next

"No, I actually feel like I want to slit my own wrists that song was soooo depressing" I say then covered my mouth 'Shit! I just said that out load' Noah of course is beside himself laughing "Shut the fuck up Puckerman!" I hiss

"Oliver, watch the language" Mr S says

"I said fudge" I reply before I can stop myself

"AAAHHH DUDE! You're gonna kill me" Puck says while laughing

"Gladly" I hiss

"Right Mercedes do you have a song for us?" Mr S asks silencing Noah and me.

Glee is over and I'm on my way home. Thank god it's Friday drinking with Noah and the lads then the girls will be joining us, perfect night I'd say.

It's just after 7 when my phone vibrates I pick it up

"Hello?"

"Ol, you ready?"

"Hey Noah, I'm good thanks how are you?" I reply irritably, he's always annoying on the phone

"Dude I'll be seeing you in a minute so that's a moot point, so you ready?"

I roll my eyes "Yes Noah I'm ready"

"Cool I'm outside" he replies hanging up 'what?' God damn you Noah Aaron Puckerman.

I jog down the stairs "See ya later" I call and jog out the house to Noah's awaiting truck

"Yo dude, so how are you?" Noah asks grinning

"Shut up" I say shoving him

"Let's get our buzz on!" Noah declares heading towards the park our usual drinking spot

"So who's there?" I ask

"Ermm, Finn, Mike, Artie, Mercedes, Tina, Santana, Brittany and Quinn" he replies

"No Berry or Hummel?" I ask he chuckles

"No way dude Berry's a total buzz kill and I don't know what Hummel's doing" he replies the rest of the ride is spent in silence

We meet Finn, Mike, Artie, Mercedes, Tina, Santana, Brittany and Quinn there

"Hey guys" Finn calls waving like a goon

"Hey so you all ready to get buzzed" Noah says a chorus of yes's followed

It's 10 and were all pretty buzzed, its great lots of flirting between us and the girls pretty good evening, but of course all good things come to an end

"So what you want to waste your time on Oli for when you get to ride Puckzilla whenever you want" Noah was saying to Santana "He's not all that good, he only joined Glee 'cause I bribed him with booze" My blood boiled I've haven't been this angry at Noah 'NO PUCK!' Puck since he said my mom was a milf, he hasn't said it since. I had to take a walk to clear my head and NOT punch PUCK in HIS head, I walked off to the slide the other side of the park taking deep breathes but that didn't help so I kicked the slide hard and that helped a little but it caused Puck to stagger over to see if I was ok

"Ol? What's up" Puck asked yes, he's Puck now I know the difference between Noah and Puck, and I don't like Puck he's a dick.

"Nothing Puck" I hiss out walking off again but he followed

"Whoa" he murmured "What's with the Puck? You never call me that" he says

"Yeah because I don't like PUCK, he's a complete dick that no one likes him. And your being Puck so I'm leaving before I punch you in the fucking face" my voice getting gradually louder as my rant went on I turned and stormed off away from Puck and away from the other glee kids and made my way home with great difficulty.

**Right I'm not happy with this chapter at all but the muse will come I hope I know where I want to go with it, it's just getting it to that point which is proving difficult so I may just do some time skips but add in any information that may be required. Sorry for its shortness, I'll make up for it in the next chapter believe me it is MASSIVE xD hint hint: It's Britney Bitch! **


	3. Chapter Three Britney's Bitches

Chapter Three – Britney's bitches

-Puck's POV-

Driving home on Saturday morning in the same clothes as last night may be called the walk of shame but I prefer to call it the walk of a god, I don't have much on what went down last night, I just remember waking up naked to an equally naked Santana. What I do remember is Ol calling me Puck alone, so he must be pretty pissed at me, no clue why though. I'll call him when I get home and see if I can get some answers

- It's Britney Bitch! -

After ten failed attempts at Ol's cell I tried others, Artie hasn't heard from him and texted me saying Aretha, Quinn and Brittany haven't either, neither has Mike or Santana, so I try Finn

"Hey man" I say when he picks up

"Hey dude, what's up?" he asks

"Have you heard from Ol?" I ask

"No, not since last night why?" he asks

"Damn! He took of last night didn't he and now I can't get a hold of him" I sigh "Thanks anyway man" I say then hang up "Bollocks!" I growl, no one's heard from him I hope he's ok 'who else can I call... I KNOW'I pick up my phone again and try Ol's sister, I wait as it rings… and rings… and rings I'm about to hang up when it's answered

"Hello?"

"OL! Aw man thank fuck, where the fuck did you go? Why aren't you answering your phone?" I demand thankful he's ok

"Puck" 'Shit, I must have fucked up real bad' "Why are you phoning my sister? And how did you get her number?" He says ignoring my questions

"I've been phoning 'round for you for ages trying to find out what happened to you and you gave it to me for emergencies" I told him

"Oh, well I'm fine so later" he says

"No Ol" but he already hung up, sighing I put my phone down and drag myself out of bed

"NOAH!" A voice calls

"YEAH" I call back

"No need to shout I'm right here" my mom says opening my door I roll my eyes

"I didn't know did I?" I say smiling mom laughs

"No I suppose not anyway, I need your help, you're the only one who make French toast the way Sarah likes it so I need your amazing cooking abilities downstairs immediately" she smiles I chuckle

"Ok mom I'm coming" I say smiling

-You're one and only pleasure, addict to Lace and Leather-

Monday rolled by uneventfully, not a call or text from Ol, I've tried but had no reply he must be seriously pissed, I have tried to remember what I could of done but I can't remember, I get up out of bed strip off my boxers and hop in the shower, letting the water rush over my body, I grab my body wash and rub some over myself before thinking of Friday night/ Saturday morning with Santana 'hmm might have time to rub one out before school'

I pull up outside of school and see Ol's car and plan to corner him when I see him in the day, I head into school meeting Finn and Rachel by her locker

"Hey dude" I say giving him a fist bump

"Hey man, did you get a hold on Ol?" he asks

"Wait, WHAT? Why? What happened? I knew he was trouble and would mess up my- I mean our glee club" she blabbed on

"Why have I got this feeling your moaning about me AGAIN Berry?" A voice behind us said I turned around to see Ol with a frown on his face "You want to watch what you say about people Berry-bush, you never know who's listening" he finishes before walking off down the corridor I set off after him

"OL, dude, wait up!" I call out he stops just before rounding the corner

"What?" he asks not looking at me

"What happened to you on Friday you just went off" I asked him

"Look what does it matter we ain't chicks so let's just forget it and move on yeah?" He says

"Ok yeah" I say "Mates again?" I ask he nods "Awesome" I say smiling "I'll see you in glee"

-Show me, how you want it to be, tell me baby 'cause I need to know now-

The rest of the day passes as uneventfully as usual, one lesson then nap during history, gym then free period then nap during maths. Now it's time for the best part of my day, 'What? I love glee, who cares! I'm a badass enough to admit it' I walk in late as usual

"Late again Puckerman" Rachel glares

"Whatever. I'm here aren't I?" I say before sitting down "Where's Ol?" I ask Mike who has History with him before this

"Dunno, he said he had to talk to Santana" he replies

"Don't ask me, we spoke then he pissed off like a little girl" Santana snapped as Mr Shue walks in

"Ok guys, so let's talk about the assembly on Friday. I was thinking-" Mr Shue starts but Ol walks in cutting off some crap he's no doubt about to spew

"Sorry I'm late" he says half-heartedly

"It's ok, just take a seat" Mr Shue says Ol walks and sits in the only seat available next to Hummel

"Hummel" Ol says in greeting

"Haines" Kurt says in distain making Ol chuckle

"Don't be prissy with me Porcelain; I joined your little group on Facebook didn't I?" Ol says grinning Kurt looks horrified 'What group?' I thought

"What did you just call me?" Kurt demanded

"What Porcelain?" Ol asks

"Yes that" Kurt replies eyebrow raised

"Dunno just heard it somewhere and it just seemed to fit" Ol shrugged Kurt huffed then looked confused

"Wait YOU joined my group on Facebook?" he asked in disbelief

"Yes I did" Ol replied slowly

"You the big, straight jock joined in approval?" Ol rolled his eyes

"Yes I did, I think it's a great idea" Ol replied I grow frustrated

"What the hell are you pair talking about?" I snap

"Yeah boo, I'm confused" Mercedes says

"Well I need to tell Mr Shue anyway. Mr Shue as you know and were about to tell us is about the assembly this week, a group on Facebook has acquired a few members with the addition of myself, Mercedes and now Oliver apparently is that we perform a Britney Spears song at the assembly" Kurt finished

"Dude Britney Spears?" I ask Ol

"What? She's a total MILF" Ol replies

"Oh really? That is disgusting" Kurt says glaring at Ol "She is more than just looks she is an amazing talent and-" Ol cut him off

"Whoa Hummel chill the Ice Queen performance" Ol started

"I BEG YOUR PARDON?" Kurt demanded

"I know about Britney's history, her multiple number one's and albums not to mention two amazing comebacks she is a musical icon, I didn't join the group just because I'd bang her, you as a glee club as I've heard often pay tribute to music icons so it seemed only fair to pay one to her" Ol concludes

"Wow that was very insightful" Kurt says looking weirdly at Ol

"Ermm sorry guys but no, we're not doing Britney" Mr Shue says

"WHAT? WHY?" Kurt demands

"I don't think she's a good role model" Mr Shue says

"But Mr Shue" Kurt starts but stops when Brittany says

"I don't want to do Britney"

"Why Britt-Britt?" Santana asks

"Because I will always be cast under her shadow, my name is Brittany Spears" She says

"What?" I ask

"She can't be serious" Mercedes says dubiously

"My names Brittany S Pierce, Brittany SPierce, so I'd rather have glee be a place I can escape of knowing I'll never be as talented as her" Brittany finishes

"There you go, sorry guys no Britney" Mr Shue says I turn to look at Ol and Kurt, Ol has a glare fixed on Mr Shue 'Uh oh that can't be good'.

-Oliver's POV-

'I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT TWAT WON'T LET US DO BRITNEY!' Ok I'll admit it I'm a secret Britney Spears fan, I love her music and I think she's the greatest artist to ever walk the earth and we WILL pay tribute to her even if I have to resort to desperate measures. What they are you ask? ….. I have no idea but we'll get there, as Mr Shue turns to write ideas on the board I turn to Hummel

"We will be doing Britney Porcelain" I tell him defiantly

"How? Mr Shue just said it's not happening" Kurt replied ok I do find it a little weird to talk to Hummel so easily as he IS the resident fairy and we've never even spoke before but that doesn't matter right now

"Oh please Hummel, what does that even matter? Do you want to do Britney or not?" I ask him

"Of course I do" he replies bitchily

"Well then we need to formulate a plan and get what we want" I reply grinning at him he raises an eyebrow

"Wow formulate? I am surprised you know that word" he smirks back at me

"Kurt, Oliver have you got something you'd like to share with us?" Mr Shuester asks us

"You know what we want" I reply looking at him

"I told you we aren't doing Britney so forget about it" Mr Shuester says

"Why are you so opposed to performing a Britney song?" I ask losing a bit of patience 'What is his fucking problem with her?'

"I don't need to justify why, I am your teacher so you will do as I say and I say no to Britney" Mr Shuester replies

"Well I don't want to perform some shitty song that is older than my mom" I snap

"Language Oliver and don't speak to me like that I am your teacher and an adult"

"Well right now your acting more immature than we are by letting your own personal views on Britney get in the way of what we want to do!" my voice gradually gets louder as my rant continues

"I think you need to go to the Principles office to calm down Oliver" Mr Shuester says calmly "I'll see you there"

"Whatever" I say getting up and picking up my bag "I'll talk to you later Porcelain" I say to Kurt before walking out the room to Figgins' office

'What an absolute dick, he's letting his own personal feelings and views shroud his judgement. Not very professional if you ask me' my thoughts go along the same lines as I enter Figgins' office

"Can I help you?" Mrs Stevens Principle Figgins' receptionist asks

"Mr Shuester sent me here and told me he'll see me here" I told her still fuming

"Ok, if you'll just take a seat I'll tell Principle Figgins and wait for Mr Shuester"

"Whatever" I say sitting down after waiting half an hour Mr Shuester walks in

"Shall we?" he asks 'what a stupid fucking question, what else are we going to fucking do? Throw a tea party? Moron' I nod and follow him in to see the principle

"William, Oliver. What is the problem?" Figgins asks

"Well in glee club Oliver talked back and insulted my judgement" he started

"I did not insult you" I say irritated

"Oliver" Figgins warns 'Fuck you' I thought

"He and Kurt asked to perform a Britney song and I said no, but Oliver had other thoughts and called me immature and raised his voice to me" Mr Shuester concluded to Figgins

"Is this true Oliver?" Figgins asks

"Yes" I reply bored and anger growing

"Well can you explain why you said these things" he asked me looking at me like I'm a little child as is the greased up curly haired man next to me and I explode

"He's letting his own pathetic personal feelings for her to exclude a pop icon from our features, while we have to put up with songs my own mother has never heard and as I've been told by various members of the club that's nothing new, he's too afraid to let us take a minimal amount of control so he can try and re-enact his time in the club but it's not his time it's our time and WE want to do Britney!" I tell Figgins but I already know this is a pointless task as Figgins is fucking useless

"Well, Mr Shuester is the glee coach and he has final say on the songs and Oliver he is your teacher so I think a week of detention is enough, report to Coach Sylvester on Monday in her office understood?" Figgins ask

"Fine" I say before getting up and storming out of the room 'Oh believe me Shuester we WILL be doing Britney' I promise in my head, I walk out towards the school car park when I see Hummel and Jones gossiping as per usual

"White boy!" Jones calls

"Aretha?" I ask

"It's Mercedes" She says pursing her lips

"Well I'm Oliver or Ol not white boy" I say back

"Whatever so what went down?" she asks eagerly I roll my eyes

"I got detention with Sylvester for a week" I tell them, they both wince

"Been nice knowing you" Mercedes say I laugh

"Anyway Porcelain, we need to get this Britney thing happening" I say

"I do have a name you know" he replies putting his hand on his hip

"Yes but I like Porcelain better, now we need more people to join that group and more people to campaign to Mr grease head" I reply

"Wow boy you really do want to do Britney" Mercedes says I roll my eyes

"Just get it to happen I'll take care of some other things, see you tomorrow" I say walking off to my car

-All my people on the floor let me see you dance-

"Right guys please welcome Miss Pillsbury and Carl Howell" Mr Shuester says welcoming the petite OCD counsellor and her boyfriend once again ignoring Kurt's attempt of praising Britney "Carl is a dentist and he's here to inspect and advise us on our teeth"

"No way is that what a dentist does? No shit" I mutter Noah laughs offering his fist which I bump

"You're like the hottest dentist I have ever seen" Santana says "I'd let you drill me anytime" I burst out laughing

"Santana" Mr Shuester warns Miss Pillsbury turns red

"I have heard that a lot so guys here is a sweet, this will determine how much plaque you have remaining on your teeth" he told us handing one to everyone "And chew" we all sat chewing the little tasteless sweet "Ok and smile" Carl said we all slowly smiled

"Whoa Brittany!" Santana exclaimed we all turned to see Brittany with blue teeth

"What I rinse my mouth out with Dr Pepper every day, I thought he was a dentist" Brittany told us Artie who also has blue teeth says

"I think mine would be better if I could actually see myself in the mirror"

"Ermm Rachel" Finn started Kurt turned around to look at her

"Oh my god!" He exclaimed

"What? What is it?" She asked pulling out a mirror and gasping she also has blue teeth "I don't understand I floss between classes!" she said shocked before

"Ermm dude" Noah says looking at me

"What?" I ask him his motions to my teeth I gasp "Fuck off" I say grabbing Berry stupid little mirror getting a "Hey!" in the process, I look and see my teeth are fucking blue "WHAT! How is that…? I brush three times a day sometime four!" I exclaim looking at Carl while covering my mouth

"Well sometimes a little plaque can be left behind no matter what you do, don't worry guys that will come off and come by the surgery and I'll give you a proper oral clean" Carl says 'Oh my god how fucking gutting, that's god damn depressing' I think while Noah snickers I glare at him

"What?" I hiss

"Oral clean" Noah says chuckling I roll my eyes at him as he chuckles more

-I need to hear you say, you need me all the way-

After a couple of days Brittany had a fantasy about Britney and is all for her, then her and Santana had one together and now Santana is all for it now today is my appointment with the dentist I know Artie was here already and Berry went in ten minutes ago, and here the loud mouth comes now

"Hey Oliver" She says smiling

"Berry how was it?" I ask warily

"It was amazing I had the most fantastic Britney Spears fantasy I was so sexy and amazing and I am so taking my fantasy and incorporating it into my life" she said

"Ok Berry didn't ask for your life story" I said

"Mr Oliver Haines" the receptionist said

"Yep, later Berry" I said walking in to Carl

"Hey Oliver, how are you?" he asks smiling

"Fine" I reply he chuckles

"Not a talker huh? That's fine let's just get started, I'll put the radio on" he says and then puts me into a drug induced trance

_-Oliver-Oliver-Oliver-Oliver-_

I walk into the McKinley school gym, students and teachers are sitting in the stands snapping pictures and writing things down I see the glee club sitting near the front minus Noah and Santana, I'm wearing black fashionably torn jeans a white shirt with a picture of a skeleton Mickey mouse and a black leather jacket and black boots.

"Oliver" multiple voices shout as I stand behind the podium with microphones on

"Oliver is it true you banned Rachel Berry from the choir room?" Shuester asks

"Yes, yes it is" I reply

"Oliver is it true you hate William Shuster's hair style?" Coach Sylvester asks

"That is false I despise it" I reply

"Oliver is it true you love Satan?" Quinn asks, I sigh

"Fuck you" I say pointing at Quinn "Fuck you" I say pointing at Shuester "Fuck you" I say pointing at Figgins "You're cool" I say pointing at Sylvester who gives me a thumbs up "I'm out" I say walking out towards the front entrance and the bass for I Wanna Go kicks in walking out I put on sunglasses and walk down to the steps and start

_Lately I been stuck imagining_

_What I wanna do and what I really think_

_Time to blow out_

_Be a little inappropriate_

Here I see Santana and grope her ass from behind, she turns and grins at me

'_Cause I know that everybody's thinking it_

_When the lights out_

_Shame on me_

_To need release_

_Uncontrollably_

_I-I-I Wanna Go-o-o_

_All the wa-ay-ay_

_Taking on my freak tonight_

_I-I-I wanna sho-o-ow_

_All the dir-ir-irt_

_I got running through my mind_

_Whoa_

Here Santana is running her hand up and down my torso while I'm singing

_I-I-I Wanna Go-o-o_

_All the wa-ay-ay_

_Taking on my freak tonight_

_I-I-I wanna sho-o-ow_

_All the dir-ir-irt_

_I got running through my mind_

_Whoa_

I walk away from Santana grinning while she fans herself smiling at me flirtatiously as I walk away

_Lately people got me all tied up_

_There's a countdown waiting for me to erupt_

_Time to blow out_

_I've been told to watch what you do with it_

_To keep both my hands above the bla-blanket_

_When the lights out_

_ Shame on me _

_To need release_

_Uncontrollably_

I'm at the football field and the jocks are surrounding me

_I-I-I Wanna Go-o-o_

_All the wa-ay-ay_

_Taking on my freak to night_

_I-I-I wanna sho-o-ow_

_All the dir-ir-irt _

_I got running through my mind_

_Whoa_

I pick up a football and throw one of many at the football players who fall to the floor when I hit them

_I-I-I Wanna Go-o-o_

_All the wa-ay-ay_

_Taking on my freak tonight_

_I-I-I Wanna sho-o-ow_

_All the dir-ir-irt _

_I got running through my mind_

_Whoa _

I smirk when all the jocks are on the floor

_Shame on me (Shame on me)_

The jocks get up one by one and start advancing on me

_To need release (To need release)_

They are just about to reach me and take me down

_Uncontrollably (Uncontrollably-lably-lably-bly-bly-bly)_

A car skids to a halt in front of me and I see Noah who shouts "Oliver get in" I jump in the car and we speed off

_I-I-I Wanna Go-o-o_

_All the wa-ay-ay_

_Taking on my freak tonight_

_I-I-I wanna sho-ow-ow_

_All the dir-ir-irt _

_I got running through my mind _

Noah grins at me as we're a safe distance from the school and grins at me and we get out of the car and walk around and lean on the hood of the car

_I-I-I Wanna Go-o-o_

_All the wa-ay-ay_

_Taking on my freak tonight_

_I-I-I wanna sho-ow-ow_

_All the dir-ir-irt _

_I got running through my mind_

_Whoa_

I turn and look at Noah and we are standing closer than I thought we look at each other and I never noticed how bright his hazel eyes were before

"Oliver? Oliver" a voice breaks through and the scene dissolves and I'm lying in the chair in the dentist Carl laughs "You glee kids are hard to work on you move constantly"

"What the fuck?" I mumble and Carl laughs again 'What the fuck was that?' I think

-Baby you don't know, What It's Like to Be Me-

-Puck's POV-

Rachel looks fucking smoking in her Britney outfit, fucking school girl! Turn on or what? We're in the choir room waiting on Shue as usual and Rachel and Artie have told us 'bout their Britney fantasies

"As much as I hate to admit it Berry I don't usually dig your horrible animal sweaters and ridiculous skirt but I actually dig this look yay" Santana says clapping quietly

"Thank you Santana, I really do like this look and it's getting a fair bit of attention" She smiles

"I'm not surprised look at you Rachel for once I have no criticism" Hummel says smiling

"Hey guys sorry I'm late" Mr Shue says walking in "Rachel? You look… different" he says

"Just trying a new look, inspired by the fabulous Britney Spears" Rachel says

"Yo-yo I hear dat" Artie says

"You're welcome" Brittany says smiling Mr Shue chuckles

"Where's Oliver? I haven't seen him or heard him preach about Britney yet" Mr Shue grins

"Don't know but I'll gladly take that role" Hummel says Mr Shue sighs "Here he is" Hummel says I look and just walking in the door is Ol looking a bit off

"Hey Mr Shue sorry I'm late" He says coming and sitting by me

"You alright dude?" I ask him

"Yeah I'm fine… Berry what the hell are you wearing?" Ol asks

"My Britney outfit, do you like it everyone else does" she smiles

"Oh you're fantasy was Baby One More Time wasn't it?" Ol asks her she nods

"Artie's did Stronger and he was on the football team and we were dancing with him" I grin at him "I was in his, Brittany and Santana's. Was I in yours?" I ask grinning

"My what?" Ol asks looking straight ahead

"You're Britney fantasy, did you have one?" Rachel asks, Ol hesitates before sighing

"Yes I had one" was all he told us

"Come on dude what was it?" I ask him, Ol sighed again

"It was her new single I Wanna Go" he said

"I love that song" Hummel said Ol smiled faintly "What happened?"

"I was in the gym and like the video I was asked question I then told them to F off and the music started I sang, hit jocks with footballs then drove off and that was it" Ol said still looking forward

"You don't seem to pleased about it" Quinn said frowning

"Yeah well it was good but… It doesn't matter, so Mr Shue you going to let us do Britney now?" he asks

"Guys I'm going to say this again, I've been telling you that I don't think doing Britney is a good idea" Mr Shue sighs and a few members groan behind me "But this isn't about me so yes you can do Britney at the assembly" he finishes a chorus of "Yes's" rung around the room

"This is amazing thank you Mr Shue" Rachel says grinning like a maniac

"Yeah and I'm going to be joining you" Mr Shue smiles at us

"What?" Kurt asks

"You can't be serious" Ol says

"Is that entirely appropriate Mr Shue?" Rachel asks

"Aw come on guys it will be fun and you get what you wanted" Mr Shue concludes "So song choices go" he says turning to the board I look at Ol

"Well this may suck a bit" I say

"Oh yeah for sure" Ol replies

-Are you in? Living in sin is the new thing-

After spending Wednesday afternoon and Thursday rehearsing we settled on 'Toxic' Brittany and Mike sorted our choreography and Hummel and Aretha sorted costumes we are ready for our performance later on today I walk into school and lean by Ol's locker waiting for him, I see him walking up with Quinn

"… but that's totally not the point" Quinn giggled

"Maybe not but it's the truth" Ol chuckled "Hey man" he says to me

"Hey, Quinn" I nod

"Hey Puck" she replies

"You ready for today?" Ol asks me

"Ready as I'll ever be, you?" I reply

"Can't wait, if only Shue wasn't doing it with us we'd be fine" Ol rolls his eyes

"Yeah it is a bit weird him joining us when he was so against it before" Quinn said

"Well maybe he's have a mid-life crisis or somethin'" I shrug

"Hmmm maybe" Ol says

"Uh-oh" Quinn says

"What?" I and Ol ask together

"Q!" a loud voice demands 'Oh no I see' I thought Coach Sylvester is making her way towards us

"Yes Coach" Quinn says

"I heard you and your little club were performing today" she says looking at me "Mohawk" she nods in greeting I nod back

"Yes we are" Quinn says

"Alright but don't make my ears bleed or make me want to drown my retinas in bleach like your performance of 'Push It' did. Now I've been informed by Figgins that one of your little delinquent friends has detention with me next week, who is this poor unfortunate soul that is going to face my wrath by making me stay in this germ infested hell hole making me stay here longer than I have to?" she ask Quinn

"That would be me" Ol says Coach looks at him

"Have I seen you somewhere before?" she asks frowning

"Ermm I'm on the football team" Ol tells her

"That means nothing to me, no. You were the boy I saw when man hands and chink girl were making that disgraceful noise in the bathroom. When did you join the glee club the bane of my existence?" she asks Ol I look at Quinn slightly worried Quinn looks the same

"Ermm that same day Puck asked me to audition and I did" Ol tells her 'only partially true but hey I did ask'

"What the hell is Puck?" Sylvester asks 'WHAT? How can she not know who I am?' Ol points at me "Mohawk? Your names Puck?" I nod "That is the most ridiculous name I have ever heard"

"I told you so" Ol says looking at me I scowl at him

"What's your name?" Sylvester asks Ol

"Oliver Haines" he says

"Hmmm now I'm going to give you three options here for nicknames one: Agent O, two: jawline, three: tickle me jock face" She said with a complete straight face 'HA Tickle me jock face! Classic' I thought

"Oh Ermm, I guess I'll go with Agent O" Ol replies

"Damn, totally wanted it to be tickle me jock face. Well I must be going my trophies won't clean themselves, see you Monday Agent O" she says before walking off

"Wow, I think she likes you" Quinn says, Ol and I look at her in confusion "She LET you choose a nickname, she never does that"

"I like my nickname" I say grinning running my hand over my Mohawk

"I'll call you Mohawk from now on then" Ol grins I roll my eyes

"Shut up" I retort the bell then goes signalling the start of class

"Well I've got Maths and Mohawks supposed to have Maths with me but we all know that ain't ever gonna happen so I'll see you both later" Ol says grinning

"See ya Agent O!" I shout after him, he laughs on his way down the corridor making me grin.

-I'm touching hands with someone seriously beautiful eh-aye-eh-

"Go for Puck" I say answering my phone

"PUCKERMAN! Choir room now" Santana snapped then hanging up I sigh making my way to the room I see Ol walking in the opposite side

"Ol!" I call he jogs over past the choir room "You get a demand off Santana to?"

"No, Man hands cornered me after Biology, and demanded I be here at this time or face "severe consequences" like she could do anything" he laughs I chuckle

"She might force you to watch some Broadway shit dude" I tell him grinning he shudders

"Urgh don't, right come on we don't want to keep them all waiting, their probably bitching about us" he said I chuckle as we walk in some heads turn to us

"IT'S ABOUT TIME I SAID 12.30 SHARP OLIVER! IT'S NOW 12:32" Rachel shouted

"Chill out Berry-bush I'm here aren't I?" Ol snaps "Why do I get shouted at but you, oh no god forbid they shout at you" he moans I laugh

"Dude I know it's bad for you but it's a nice change for me not to be shouted at" I say grinning

"Oh well I'm glad to be of service" Ol says shoving my arm playfully I do it back

"Oh my gods you pair are soooo fucking gay" Santana snaps

"Santana, you told me that Ol-" Brittany started but Santana cut her off

"Just be quiet Britt-Britt" she murmured

"Shut up Satan" I snap "I'm not a fag!" I say glaring at her

"Dude calm the fuck down its Satan, she's just winding us up as per the bitch" Ol says Santana laughs neither noticed Mr Shue walk in

"Oh please Oli let me tell you, you're not as discreet as you think you are" Santana says looking in Ol's eyes he looks a bit paler than before

"What are you talking about Santana?" he ask is voice slightly wavers

"Oh you know exactly what I'm talking about" Santana said getting up and walking straight to Ol's face and looking him in the eye "Tell me I'm wrong, 'cause I know you know what I'm talkin' 'bout"

"I have no idea what you are talking about Santana, you must have confused yourself with the amount of one night stands you have" Ol said glaring at her

"GUYS!" Mr Shue shouted getting their attention "Stop it now and get ready for our performance, this is what you wanted so come on" he finished Santana walked back to Brittany and I turned to Ol who still looked a little pale

"What was that bout?" I ask him

"I have no idea" he replies walking away to get ready

- Brittany-Rachel-Santana-Mr Shuester-Quinn-Tina-New Directions -_**-**_

Everyone is standing on the side as Figgins introduces us I'm only slightly nervous but I'm a badass so I don't show it

"Ok everyone good luck!" Rachel squeals getting into place I see Ol roll his eyes and whispers something to Hummel who giggles quietly 'What was that?' was my last thought before our vocal acoustics to Toxic start

Brittany:

_Baby, can't you see, I'm callin'_

_A guy like you should wear a warnin'_

_It's dangerous, I'm fallin'_

Brittany dances around before Rachel joins her and we move around them

Brittany and Rachel:

_There's no escape, I can't wait_

_I need a hit, baby give me it_

_You're dangerous, I'm lovin' it_

Mr Shue joins the girls and starts his part of the song

Will:

_Too high, can't come down_

_Losing my head spinning_

_Round and round_

_Oh, do you feel me now?_

We all get into it and join in the singing

Brittany and Rachel with New Directions:

_With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride_

Tina with New Directions:

_You're toxic I'm slippin' under_

I'm dancing with Santana while Ol is dancing with Brittany besides us

Brittany and Rachel with New Directions:

_With a taste of poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

Will:

_Din-din-di-li-li-lin, ohh_

Brittany and Rachel with New Directions:

_And I love what you do_

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

Will:

_Oh, no, ohh_

We move back as the others take to the front

Brittany, Rachel, and Will:

_It's getting late_

_To give you up_

_I took a sip from my devil's cup_

_Slowly, it's taking over me_

Will with Quinn:

_Too high, can't come down_

_It's in the air, and it's all around_

_Oh, can you feel me now?_

The crowd is really getting into it and enjoying it "DON'T STOP!" Jacob Israel shouts "I CAN FEEL YOU NOW"

Will:

_Oh_

Brittany and Rachel with New Directions:

_With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride_

Tina with New Directions:

_You're toxic I'm slippin' under_

Brittany and Rachel with New Directions:

_With a taste of poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

Will:

_Din-din-di-li-li-lin, ohh_ (Santana_: Heeeey-eey-ey_!)

Santana bring me to the front and grinds down me as she does her little bit

Brittany and Rachel with New Directions:

_And I love what you do_

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

Ol and Brittany come forward and do their dance before we join them

Will:

_Oh, no, ohh_ (Santana_: Heey_!)

Brittany:

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

Brittany, Rachel and New Directions:

_With a taste of your lips_

Rachel and New Directions:

_I'm on a ride_ (Santana: _On a ride_!)

"YOU'RE SO HOT! SO SEXY!" Jacob Israel shouts again at Rachel I presume but I'm too into the song to care

Tina and New Directions:

_You're toxic I'm slippin' under_ (Santana:_ I'm slippin' under_)

Brittany and Rachel with New Directions:

_With a taste of poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Don't you know that you're toxic_? (Santana: '_Cause I know that you're toxic_)

Will with Rachel:

_Din-din-di-li-li-lin, ohh_ (Santana: _Heey-ey_!)

Brittany and Rachel with New Directions:

_And I love what you do_

_Don't you know_

Rachel and New Directions:

_That you're toxic?_

Everyone is really into the performance the audience and us

Santana:

_With a taste of a poison paradise_

Santana with Brittany, Rachel and New Directions:

_I'm addicted to you_

_Don't you know that you're toxic? _

Brittany and Will with New Directions:

_Intoxicate me now_

_With your lovin' now_

_I think I'm ready now_

Santana:

_I think I'm ready now_

Brittany and Will with New Directions:

_Intoxicate me now_

_With your lovin' now_

_I think I'm ready now_

Quinn:

_I think I'm ready now_

_Brittany and Will with New Directions:_

_Intoxicate me now_

_With your lovin' now_

Brittany:

_I think I'm ready_

We draw to out close and I hear Sylvester over Brittany and the rest "OH MY GOD! IT'S A BRITNEY SPEARS SEX RIOT" as the audience are really into it like rubbing each other and punching others

Quinn:

I think I'm ready now

Before Quinn finishes Sylvester pulls the fire alarm and everyone screams and runs out

"NO! THE OTHER WAY!" Sylvester shouts the roof sprinklers come on getting us wet as everyone leaves to get away from the water

"Well, I think that went well" Ol said breaking any unease and shock making us laugh Mr Shue obviously didn't look as impressed

"Right guys go dry off and get to your lessons" says frowning and walking off

-Everybody's talking all this stuff about me why don't they just let me live? -

"Ok guys I know the assembly didn't go quite as we planned" Mr Shue started

"You got that right" Mercedes mumbled

"But at least we got to perform" Mr Shue finished ignoring her "But I'm sorry guys no more Britney"

"I am devastated I can't believe we only did one Britney song" Hummel frowned

"That totally sucks" Ol says frowning

"Aw come on dude we'll do some awesome AC/DC or Metallica" I say grinning Ol jut roll I eyes grinning

"Mr Shuester I have a song I would like to sing" Rachel says

"No Britney Rachel" Mr Shue says

"Actually it's not it's more adult contemporary like you suggested before" she said

"Ok go ahead" Mr Shue said

"Oh great here we go" Ol mumbles I grin at him

"This is dedicated to my boyfriend Finn Hudson" she says Ol looks at me as if he's gonna say something but just shakes his head

_When I was younger_

_I saw my daddy cry_

_And curse at the wind_

_He broke his own heart_

_And I watched_

_As he tried to reassemble it_

_And my momma swore that_

_She would never let herself forget_

_And that was the day that I promised_

_I'd never sing of love_

_If it does not exist_

_But darling,_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_I've got a tight grip on reality_

_But I can't_

_Let go of what's in front of me here_

_I know you're leaving_

_In the morning, when you wake up_

_Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream_

_Ohh—_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_And I'm on my way to believing_

_Oh, and I'm on my way to believing_

Rachel finished we all clapped for her and Mr Shue says we can go

"You alright dude?" I ask Ol

"Yeah I'm fine, you seein' your Nan tonight?" he asks

"Yeah she ain't feeling well so we gotta go see her" I say frowning

"She'll be fine" Ol says smiling "See ya Monday" he says getting in his car and driving away I sigh and get in my car and head home to look after Sarah.

**And there we have it chapter three. WOW this chapter is LOOOOOONG, don't expect them all to be like this some maybe but not all, this chapter just flowed out but the ending sucked a bit but hey ho enjoy and review I'll update ASAP! Oh and yes I shortened The Only Exception (If you noticed) because I thought this chapter was long enough**

**Oh and yes I am a huge Britney Spears fan and I assure you there will be more Britney songs at some point =D**

Songs used:

Britney Spears – I Wanna Go – Femme Fatale

Britney Spears – Toxic – In The Zone

Paramore – The Only Exception – Brand New Eyes

Songs mentioned:

Britney Spears - …Baby One More Time - …Baby One More Time

Britney Spears – Stronger – Oops!... I Did It Again


	4. Chapter Four What's Your Faith?

Ok guys and gals here is chapter four! Now this chapter goes around the glee episode 'Grilled Cheesus' now if you are a religious person I do here apologize if anything that is written in this chapter offends or upsets you, however I do agree with Kurt in the episode and I also am Atheist so I don't believe in god but for the sake of the others such as Quinn, Mercedes and Noah there will be arguments to support god and religion but Oliver will be agreeing and defending Kurt. So if any of the religious things that are written are false or have missed bits please tell me and I will fix them and please respect my opinion (Oliver is basically a little like me) as I respect yours thank you and enjoy x

_**I still DON'T own Glee (If only)**_

_**I don't own any of the songs used and make no profit from this story blah blah blah etc. etc. **_

Chapter Four – Faith (For now)

-Oliver's POV-

The weekend past with me getting dragged to the mall by my mom and sister it was three hours BOTH days of pure torture! Monday morning has reared its evil head and I know I should get up for school but I really can't be bothered this morning 'Maybe I can get away with pulling a sick day' I thought, but it was not to be as…

"OLIVER!" A voice shouted through my door banging it my mom came into the room and opened my curtains the sun shining in my room and stinging my eyes "Come on, you're going to be late if you do not get up this instant" she said crossing back over and leaving my room, I groaned and dragged myself up into the shower. Once showered and dressed I head downstairs "There you are good morning Oliver" my mom smiled brightly her usual brown curls straight today 'she must have straightened it' and her baby blue eyes shining (she's where I got my eyes from)

"Morning" I grumbled making her and my dad (who I got my hair colour from black) is sitting reading his newspaper

"You really are not a morning person are you son?" my dad said chuckling I just grunted in reply, grabbing a piece of toast and some coffee my sister came barrelling down the stairs

"Morning" She said brightly I scowled

"How can you all be so cheery at…. 7:50 in the morning, Urgh I'm going to school see ya later" I said

"Oliver hold on" my sister called

"What Jess?" I say to her

"Can you take me to Holly's after school?" Jess asks

"No, I can't I have Glee after school" I say without thinking I haven't told them I'm in glee club yet Jess mouth dropped open

"What!" My mom says

"YOU'RE in GLEE club?" Jess ask in disbelief I rub the back of my neck

"Yeah" I say looking at the floor

"Since when?" she asked mom has moved into the hallway with us

I shrug "About two weeks"

"Aw Oliver I didn't know you could even sing" Jess says laughing

"Well I can" I say hotly glaring at her

"Well I'm not surprised, I was in glee club at school" mom says smiling

"Look I've got to go I'll see you all later" I say walking out and getting in my car and heading to school I sigh and turn the radio on

_She had a lot on her mind and she didn't pay attention_

_She was going way too fast_

_Before she knew it she was spinning_

_On a thin black sheet of glass_

_She saw both their lives flash before her eyes_

_She didn't even have time to cry_

_She was so scared_

_She threw her hands up in the air_

_Jesus, take the wheel_

_Take it from my hands_

'_Cause I can't do this on my own_

I scowl at the radio and put whatever CD that is in there on the start of Taylor Swift's Fearless starts

_There's somethin' 'bout the way_

_The street looks when it's just rained_

_There's a glow off the pavement_

_You walk me to the car_

_Engine on I want to ask you to dance right there_

_In the middle of the parking lot,_

_Yeah_

I start singing along to the chorus feeling slightly better

_And I don't know how_

_It gets better than this _

_You take my hand and drag me head first_

_Fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance_

_In a storm in my best dress_

_Fearless_

Ok yeah I'd never in a million years wear a dress but I say 'when I'm best dressed' so there. I feel slightly better after the first two songs on the album finish I arrive at school turn the radio back on and turn it off followed by the ignition, grab my bag, get out of my car, lock my car, make my way towards the entrance and head to my locker to dump some crap off and grab my maths book.

"Hey Ol" A voice says I turn to see Dave and I mentally scowl 'I hate this fat douche'

"Hey Dave" I say stopping

"Dude you got to get out of that glee club" he says

"Why?" I demand

"'cause the guys are gonna give you hell if you don't Puckerman's already on thin ice, you know that man, you're gonna get slushied if you keep this shit up" he says

"Look Dave, it's really not that bad in there, they don't actually sing as many show tunes as you'd think" I said

"Dude you did Britney Spears last week that's like the gayest thing ever" Dave said

"I actually instigated that choice David you gonna call me gay now?" I demanded drawing up my full height and my most as Noah would say 'badass' pose

"Nah, nah dude I wasn't saying that" he started

"Well shut the fuck up then, if anyone so much as attempts to slushy me, I'll break their jaw!" I threatened and carried on to my locker scaring a few freshmen's as I did

"Wow, what's with the rage walk?" Quinn asks me as I reach my locker I chuckle

"Karofsky" is all I say

"Oh him, yeah he's a proper dick" She say frowning I gasp mockingly

"Quinn Fabray! Swearing not very lady like now is it" I grin Quinn just laughs shoving me

"Shut up" she says

"Ow your words, they wound me so" I say laughing Quinn joins me

"Hey fellow glee clubbers" an annoying high and familiar voice says behind us I groan making Quinn giggle

"Hello Berry, Finn" I nod at him he just looks like he's in a land far away so I ignore him

"How are you both this fine morning?" Rachel asks

"Fine" I say

"Fine thank you Rachel, Oliver be nice" Quinn says slapping me on the arm I just pout at her

"But Quiiiiinn" I whine "I don't want to be nice" Quinn laughs

"Sorry Rachel I'll just take Oliver to Maths and make him behave" she says I scoff

"Good luck with that" I say as I'm dragged to Maths Quinn loops her arm around mine and we head to Maths "Have you seen Puck this morning?" I ask her

"No, but we have maths so we won't see him anyway" she replies I chuckle

"Good point" I smile, it was then I heard a group of girls talking by us

"Oh my god is Quinn going out with Oliver now?" one of them said

"Wow she gets all the good ones doesn't she?" another said

"They look so hot together" the last girl said I couldn't help but laugh

"What are you laughing at?" Quinn asks me

"Well according to those girls trying to be quiet and failing" I say loud enough for the girls to hear "We are now dating, you get all the good looking guys and we look good together" I laughed Quinn laughed to

"Well I will admit we look good together" she said

"I do sincerely hope there is a but there" I say as we near our classroom Quinn giggled

"But" she starts and I chuckle "You are-" I don't let her finish

"I am Puck's best friend, and you had his baby, the first by itself guarantees nothing could go on without Pucks permission the second completely cuts off any chance at all, I would never do something like that to him" I say Quinn smiles

"I know and that is why you are an amazing friend, guy and you are going to make someone very happy someday" she says kissing me on the cheek I laugh and we head into our classroom

"Miss Fabray, Mr Haines thank you for joining us now please stop your little love fest and sit down is Mr Puckerman going to make an appearance today by any chance?" Miss Johnson asks

"I highly doubt it" I say sitting next to Kurt "Porcelain" I nod at him

"Neanderthal" he responds I chuckle

"Good morning to you to, what's got your panties in a twist?" I ask

"Those single minded friends of yours slushied me and ruined my new Alexander McQueen shirt which cost more than their entire dysfunctional wardrobes put together" he snaps

"Ok, first of Karofsky, Azimo not my friends, their teammates there is a huge difference and second you should know better than to wear your precious clothes when coming here" I say

"Why should I have to look like-" he is cut off by Miss Johnson

"HUMMEL! HAINES! Please do not talk during my class" I sigh and mutter under my breathe multiple ways she can go fuck herself Kurt tutted and muttered about stupid Neanderthals.

_-Noah-Puck-Noah-Puck-Noah-Puck_

After the last class of the day (by far my favourite (Art)) I head off to the choir room for glee 'Wonder what man hands is going to moan about today' I check the time 'Me being late will be her favourite' I roll my eyes and carry on my way. I reach the choir room and I am the last to arrive

"Oh well it is about time, Glee was supposed to start FIVE MINUTES AGO" Rachel snapped at me

"Whatever I'm here aren't I?" I say

"Get here on time in the future" she snaps glaring at me I glare back and sit down in the back row with Puck

"Hey dude" he says

"Hi" I say looking to front where Mr Shue is standing with Finn 'Oh no, is Frankenteen going to be talking? Great' I thought sourly

"Hey guys now we are all here let's get started, now Finn would like to say something to the group so take it away Finn" Mr Shue says Rachel is the only one to clap enthusiastically for him

"Hey guys so I was at home during the weekend making a grilled cheese" he starts 'What a ridiculous way to start a sentence' I thought frowning "and when I got it out the most amazing thing was there… A grilled Cheesus" he says I blink twice taking in what he just said, before I can stop myself

"Are you on drugs?" I ask making a few others chuckle

"What? No. It was like Jesus came to me in a grilled cheese sandwich. A Grilled Cheesus" he says again

"That is the most absurd thing I have ever heard" I say

"Wow I didn't know he knew that word" I heard Hummel mumble sarcastically

"No dude seriously, Jesus Christ has come to me in a grilled cheese and I believe we should honour him this week in glee" he says

"I think that's a fantastic idea Finn" Quinn says smiling broadly

"Aw hell yeah white boy, this is the best idea you've ever had" Mercedes says I look at her and see Kurt frowning

"I quite agree, it would be very nice to pay tribute to our lord" Rachel says

"I don't understand, if God is everywhere why can't I see him now, is he like invisible and is there like a million of him?" Brittany asks

"No Britt there is only one god and he looks down at us from heaven" Mercedes says

"Now Mercedes you must keep in that there are many religions that have many different beliefs and gods" Rachel says

"Well I think that we all have a different view on religion and crap, plus I've been dying to sing this song if you don't mind Mr Shue" says Puck getting up and grabbing his guitar

_Come out Virginia, don't let me wait._

_You Catholic girls start much too late._

_Oh but sooner or later it comes down to fate_

_I might as well be the one_

_Well, they showed you a statue, told you to pray._

_They built you a temple and locked you away._

_Oh, but they never told you the price that you pay_

_For things that you might have done..._

_Only the good die young_

_That's what I said _

_Only the good die young_

_Only the good die young_

_You might have heard I run with a dangerous crowd_

_We ain't too pretty we ain't too proud_

_We might be laughing a bit too loud, _

_Aw, But that never hurt no one_

_So come on Virginia show me a sign_

_I'll send up a signal and I'll throw you the line_

_The stained-glass curtain you're hiding behind_

_Never lets in the sun_

_Darlin' only the good die young_

_Woah_

_I tell ya only the good die young_

_Only the good die young_

_You got a nice white dress and a party on your confirmation_

_You got a brand new soul _

_Ooh, and a cross of gold_

_But Virginia they didn't give you quite enough information_

_You didn't count on me_

_When you were counting on your rosary_

_(Woah oh woah)_

_They say there's a heaven for those who will wait_

_Some say it's better but I say it ain't_

_I'd rather laugh with the sinners than cry with the saints,_

_The sinners are much more fun..._

_You know that only the good die young_

_That's what I said_

_I tell ya' only the good die young_

_Only the good die young_

_Well your mother told you all that_

_I could give you was a reputation_

_Oh, she never cared for me_

_But did she ever say a prayer for me? _

_Oh woah woah_

_Come out come out come out_

_Virginia don't let me wait_

_You Catholic girls start much too late _

_Sooner or later it comes down to fate_

_I might as well be the one,_

_You know that only the good die young_

_I'm telling you baby_

_You know that only the good die young_

_Only the good die young_

_Only the good_

_Only the good die young_

I clap politely after Puck's performance and he come's and sits back down "Didn't you like it?" he asks me frowning

"Yeah it was good" I reply he's about to say something when Mr Shue talks

"Well I think after that, we should do what Finn suggests"

"Mr Shue" Kurt says raising his hand Mr Shue nodded at him "I don't want to do songs about 'God'" he says

"WHAT!" Rachel screeches "Why?"

"I don't believe in god I am an Atheist" he replies I look over at him

"Boo, how can you not believe in god? Who do you turn to in time of need?" Mercedes asks him

"I turn to my dad instead of just talking to somebody who is not there" Kurt replies

"You can't prove that god is not there" Quinn quips in

"You can't prove there isn't a magic teapot floating around the dark side of the moon with a dwarf inside of it that reads romance novels and shoots lightning out of its boobs; but it seems pretty unlikely doesn't it?**1**" Kurt snaps I burst out laughing 'Who knew Porcelain was so funny'

"Just stop it Kurt, it's just you so it's over ruled" Rachel snapped

"I don't want to do songs about god either" I finally say Puck sighed next to me

"I knew you'd say something" Puck says

"Mr Shue really, they are outnumbered" Rachel says

"No Berry, last week Mr Shue you weren't going to let us do Britney Spears because Brittany didn't want to do it, well me and Kurt don't want to do this" I say sharply

"Oliver I told you I don't think Britney is a good role model whereas god is so I'm afraid your just going to have to make due" Mr Shue says I chuckle darkly

"There are so many things I want to say to you now Shuester, so I'm just going to get my bag and get out before I can't contain myself and have detention for the rest of the year" I say getting up and walking to the door

-Puck's POV-

I knew the moment Finn suggested doing song about the big dog upstairs Ol would say something, there have been so many times in the past when we've had 'disagreements' about religion so it's not shocking when he walks out

"Are you coming Porcelain? Or would you rather sit here while they sing about a dude that's not there" Ol said looking at Hummel from the doorway, I looked over at Hummel as he looked at Aretha and the others before sighing and picking up his bag

"I'm coming" he says walking over to Ol and leaving the room

"I can't believe that Kurt doesn't believe in god" Aretha says sadly

"I know it's unbelievable" Quinn says frowning slightly

"Well what I really want to know is what got up Oliver's ass" Santana said loudly I sigh 'I knew this was coming, their gonna be just as pissed' I thought

"Santana language" Mr S warned

"Well Puckerman, he's your mate, tell us why is he being a moaning girl?" Santana snapped at me I sigh again

"Ol's an atheist to. We've had loads of arguments about it, you won't persuade him or change his mind, and he used to believe, but… He lost his faith and now he won't even listen when it's mentioned, it's like an unspoken agreement between us to not talk about religion. Ever" I tell them a few minutes silence passes in the room

"He lost his faith? How?" Quinn asks breaking the silence

"It's not my place to tell you, if Ol hasn't told you, you don't need to know" I say

"Well if you tell us we can help Oliver restore his faith in god" Rachel announces like it's the most obvious thing in the world a cheerless laugh from the door made us jump Ol is standing there looking at us with a dark shine in his eye 'Oh shit he's pissed FUCK' I thought

"Berry, Berry, Berry. Do you really think it would be that easy? That you just sing a stupid song and the world will right itself?" he says I know for a fact he's just getting started, he can be evil when you piss him off enough and this is a touchy subject "Well let me tell you Berry, you will NOT find out why I lost my faith in that stupid bed time story! You don't deserve to know, none of you do. You will not convert me back. Hell Puck's tried shit loads of times and failed so save your time you will not succeed, and if you do try I will see to it that your life will be as miserable and depressing as humanly possible. Do I make myself clear?" He finishes Rachel nods at him "Good, now my original task for coming here, Aretha, Porcelain wants you at his house after school, he would have texted but his words not mine 'His stupid damn phone has died' and rushed away to charge it or whatever" he tells her before leaving again I get up to follow him

"Dude! Wait up" I say he slows and I catch up "You ok?"

"Yeah I'm good, you?" He asks back

"Yeah…" I hesitate

"Go on just say what you want to say" he snaps rounding on me

"Man I don't want to argue over this again" I say

"Neither do I" Ol sighs "Just let it drop then… Please"

"You've got to face it sometime again Ol, their going to ask" I try to reason with him

"I know they will. But until then there is no reason for anyone to know nor will they know I have no intention on telling any of them, they don't need to know. I don't want their pity" he replies

"I know dude" I mutter putting a hand on his shoulder "Come on, come to mine Sarah misses her Oli-bear" Ol smiles

"Well I have detention with Sylvester but I'll come by after 'cause you know I'd do anything for my little Sar-bear" he grins I laugh

"Don't I know it" I mutter "See ya there" I shout jogging over to my car

I arrive home after picking Sarah up from school and getting ice cream to see Ol's car on the pathway and grin at Sarah

"And then, Mary said she had FOUR Hannah Montana posters and I said 'Well I have five' and she got really jealous and walked off to tell the other girls that I had five but the other girls just giggled and come and askeded me what ones I 'ad" Sarah babbled away not noticing Ol's car as we got out and went inside "I drew a picture for you and mommy today as well and-" Sarah stopped talking the moment she saw Ol sitting on the couch "OLI-BEAR!" she squealed launching herself at Ol who laughed

"Hey Sar-bear, you being a good girl for No-No?" he asks I growl slightly when he calls me that

"Yep, I'm always a good girl" she grinned Ol laughs, Sarah gets off Ol's lap and runs upstairs "I'll be back!" she calls

"Where's she going?" Ol asks

"Probably to get the picture she drew for you last week" I tell him joining him on the sofa "She came home ranting and raving about how you're going to love it" I tell him he laughs

"She's a very talented artist Mr Puckerman" he grins

I scoff "You keep telling her that and she'll never stop drawing us anything and everything" Sarah comes barrelling down the stairs at this point

"OLI-BEAR LOOK, LOOK, LOOK. I drewded this for you last week, it's you and No-No and me at da park" Sarah says happily at him showing him the picture

"Wow Sar-bear that is awesome" he says looking at the picture smiling "Look No-No she's even done the Hawk right" I glare at him

"Shut up Ollie" I laugh when he punches my arm

"Call me that again and I'll shave your precious Hawk off" he threatens and my hand automatically goes to my Mohawk

"Evil" I glare at him

"Can we watch Hannah Montana now No-No" Sarah asks

"Yeah No-No, watch Hannah Montana with her" Ol grins

"Oli-bear to" Sarah says with a bright smile on her face I laugh at Ol

"Yeah Oli-bear you to" I grin and Ol groans

-Oliver's POV-

I walk into my house after returning from Noah's and I'm greeted by my screeching sister

"OLIVER!"

"WHAT?" I shout back and hear a scoff from behind me

"There's no need to shout I'm right here, I can hear you" she says

"What do you want?" I ask

"Mom and dad want us in the living room for our usual" she puts her hands up and air quotes "family time"

"Urgh again?" I groan Jess just nods and walks into the living room, I sigh and follow her

"Ah Oliver there you are, where have you been?" Dad asks me

"Puck's" I reply sitting down on the sofa next to Jess, dad just nodded

"Right then then let's get started, Matthew?" mom says

"Ah, well I got a big case with the Lewis's of course, I also won the Anderson's their money back from that Freud company, right dirty dogs that company and new clients the Stevenson's, Ana?" Dad told us

"Well I've delivered four babies this week and help on several major surgeries and a few self-harming's, Jessica?" Mom said

"Ermm, well, I got a B in my biology exam and err, I also went to the cinema to see Twilight with Maggie and Drew that's it Ol?" Jess rushed through

I sigh "I got an A on my maths mock and I joined Glee club which is what you all wanted to know" I say crossing my arms

"Yes, yes it was. How is it?" Mom asked

"Can you even sing?" Jess asked at the same time

"Yes I can sing!" I snapped at her "It's... not as I thought it would be" I tell them

"What did you audition with?" Dad asked taking a sip from his tea

"Every Rose Has its Thorn" I say

"Oh not Britney? That's shocking" Jess grins

"We did Britney last week as our assignment, we sang Toxic" I tell her

"Poison? Interesting choice" dad smiles "One of my favourites"

"I know" I smile

Things are weird in Friday's glee meeting I don't know what it is but something isn't sitting right with me, Aretha hasn't sashayed (_gay word_) down the hall with Porcelain like they own the place all day, Gothic is being quieter than usual and Finn looks like someone kicked his cat… Again grin at the memory of doing that. What if he wasn't such a fuck face I wouldn't have kicked the stupid thing.

"What are you grinning at?" Santana asks looking at me like I'm a piece of meat

"Nothing" I tell her Aretha suddenly turns to me

"This is nothing to grin about! I swear if you upset Kurt I will cut you white boy!" she snaps at me

"WHOA! What's with the third degree? What's up Porcelains butt? A fluffy pink dildo get stuck?" I snap back

"NO!" Aretha starts

"GUYS! WHAT'S GOING ON?" Mr Shue asks walking in Kurt behind him looking crest fallen _'oh great now I feel guilty' _I thought

"Oliver was being a dick as usual" Aretha says

"Language Mercedes" Mr Shue sighs

"No Mr Shue he was saying nasty things about Kurt and I'm not putting up with it especially at this dark time" She says

"Ok what the hell is going on?" I snap "What have I done to get this reaction?" It was silent after my outburst for a few moments the only sound is Kurt's occasional sniffle

"Have you not heard?" Rachel asks

"Well obviously not, why would I ask otherwise?" I ask snippily

"To upset Kurt even more" Gothic says I get angry and am about to retort when Kurt speaks

"My dad had a heart attack yesterday and he's been in the hospital all night, it doesn't look good" his voice is weak and monotone it brings me up short "they say he might not make it" his voice breaks and he starts to cry lightly

"Oh great thanks jerk" Aretha snaps and she and Tina get up to comfort Kurt I'm still frozen in place a memory taking over

_**The doctor comes towards our family, mommy and daddy look really upset and I'm trying to comfort Jessie because that's what big brothers do.**_

"_**Mr and Mrs Haines?" the doctor Mr Kelly says mommy and daddy stand up**_, _**I stay sitting with Jessie who is playing with her dummy "I'm afraid we've done all we can for Rebecca, but it doesn't look good, I'm afraid she might not make it" mommy starts crying really loud and daddy looks broken, I understand what the man in the white coat is saying.**_

"OLIVER!" A voice breaks me out of the memory and I look to see Mr Shue looking at me frowning slightly "Are you ok?" he asks, Aretha scoffs

"Oh sure worry about him" she mutters

"I…I... Ermm… Yeah I'm fine Mr Shue" I say looking away with what I hope is a face of indifference

"Ok Mercedes you said you have something for us" Mr Shue says Aretha nods and starts singing I Look To You, not my favourite song obviously 'cause it's about god but what can you do when she finish she gets a scattered applause and Kurt tells us he doesn't want our prays he just wants his dad back, I won't pray for him because I know prays are worth jack.

It's been a week since Burt Hummel's heart attack and the majority of the glee club has gone to the hospital to support Porcelain, I haven't and neither has Noah

"I feel bad not going, but then I think would the princess come and support me if it was the other way round you know?" he says while we are sitting on the bleachers after football practice

"I think he would, he's… a good guy, you know for a fairy" I say looking out over the field, Noah sighs

"I've been praying for him you know? Mr Hummel I mean, in temple after our usual prays I do one for him, cause I know what it's like not to have a dad around and it sucks, big time" he says I don't speak for a short time

"That's nice of you, even if it won't do any good" I tell him Noah sigh again but doesn't say anything else.

I haven't been in a hospital since I was five years old and it looks exactly the same as it did then, and it sends a dark chill down my spine thinking about the last time I was here but I push that aside and carry on walking

"Oliver?" a voice calls I turn and see my mom in her scrubs "What are you doing here? Is everything ok?" she asks

"Yeah, I'm here to see Kurt and Mr Hummel" I tell her, she smiles

"Such a good boy, room 205" she says before turning and going to the nurses' station I presume, I make my way to room 205 and see Kurt, Finn and Mrs Hudson sitting in the room.

"Come on Finn, let's go get some coffee and a sandwich, you want anything Kurt?" Mrs Hudson says Kurt shakes his head and Mrs Hudson and Finn come out the room

"Ol?" Finn says looking at me in that ridiculously childish way I nod at him

"How is he?" I ask not sure if I'm asking about Mr Hummel or Kurt

"He's fighting" Mrs Hudson smiles tiredly "Let's go Finn" she and Finn leave and I enter the room cautiously

"Hey" I say Kurt jumps slightly and looks at me looking like a deer caught in headlights before he scowls

"What are you doing here? If you're going to try and convince me of this god rubbish to I will have you forcefully removed" He says snottily I chuckle and sit next to him

"No, I'm not gonna try and preach some made up bedtime story at you don't worry" I tell him "I'm an atheist too so that would be really weird" I chuckle slightly Kurt gasps

"You are?" He questions I nod

"Have been for years, I used to believe in god but… not anymore" I tell him looking at the floor

"Why? Do you mind me asking…? Yes of course you do, it must be very personal and that was wrong of me to-" I cut his rambling off

"Chill Hummel, I don't mind you asking. I…. No one else knows this only Puck so if you tell anyone I will destroy you entire wardrobe you got it?" I say with a raised eyebrow, Kurt nods and turns to me, I can see the unshed tears in his eyes and it breaks my heart a little. I take a deep breath before starting

"When I was two my mom had a little girl, she called her Rebecca, the year after she had Jess, I had two beautiful little sisters, when I was five, Rebecca was three years old, we went out to the park, you know normal family day nothing out of the ordinary, that was until we were on our way home, we went to the crossing and as we were crossing a car came speeding towards us, mom and dad got us out the way but the car swerved and hit Rebecca" I stop there feeling my voice grow tight Kurt gasped besides me and touched my arm "When we got to the hospital, the doctors tried everything they could to save her me and mom sat praying for her to be ok and pull through, but really what hope did a three year old have against a speeding piece of metal? She died in the night and I right there I thought what type of god would take away such a beautiful little girl with her whole life ahead of her? The day she died so did my faith" I finish feeling the tears slide down my face which I wiped stubbornly "Damn dust" I say chuckling

"I had no idea" Kurt says

"Don't worry about it, just know I'm here for you no matter what, a safe ground, no religion involved" I smile at him, he smiles westerly back the tears falling freely

"Thank you" he whispers taking my hand, I squeeze it to reassure him

Kurt's dad woke up the day after I visited and is making a great recovery so I've heard, I haven't spoken to Porcelain since in the hospital seeing as there has been no glee meetings, but I see him when I walk in today's a few minutes late (As usual)

"Late again Oliver! This is getting unacceptable Mr Shuester" Rachel scolds

"Oh shut up Rachel, he's here now" Hummel snaps rendering Rachel and pretty much everyone else speechless, I grin

"Thanks Porcelain" I smirk

"You're welcome… Neanderthal" he says looking away primly I chuckle and sit next to Noah

"What was that about?" he asks I shrug

"Me and Porcelain... came to an agreement of sorts" I tell him looking at him, I didn't realise the whole club were listening, clearly neither did Noah

"You told him didn't you" it was a statement not a question

"Yes. He asked and it seemed… appropriate" I told him

"AW HELL TO THE NAH! OLIVER CAME TO THE HOSPITAL AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME WHAT THE HELL WHITE BOY!" Aretha shouts Kurt cringed back slightly

"It just didn't come up, and he told me in confidence and I'm not going to tell you what he told me… I promised" he said looking at me I smiled gratefully at him

"Right guys lets go to the auditorium for the group performance, Kurt, Oliver are you joining us?" Mr Shue asks

"Yes" Kurt says smiling at Aretha

"What are you singing?" I ask

"Joan Osborne's One Of Us" Rachel says

"Then no I will not be joining you I'm afraid Mr Shue, I'm sorry" I say before leaving the room

-Puck's POV-

Things are not god at home at the moment, mom's working double shifts to make ends meet, and she can barely do that, Sarah has a trip on Monday and we haven't got the money for her to go and she really wants to go. I have to get the money for her, no matter what the costs.

These are the last rational thoughts I have before getting in my mom's SUV and driving into the ATM for the money, I almost get away when Ol's disappointed voice cuts in my brain

"You're a fucking moron Puckerman, what are your mom, sister and Nan going to say when you get home with this thing?" I screech to a stop and hit a parked car hitting my head on the steering wheel I hear sirens coming and I wait out for the police to get me. May as well accept my fate

**1 **– This was one of my favourite lines EVER from Kurt I nearly died laughing when I first heard it and still do xD

Song's used or mentioned

Fearless – Taylor Swift – Fearless

Jesus Take the Wheel – Carrie Underwood – Some Hearts

Only the Good Die Young – Billie Joel – The Stranger

I Look To You – Whitney Houston – I Look To You

One Of Us – Joan Osborne – Relish


	5. Chapter Five Duet Time!

**Ok let's get chapter five out of the way. We are getting closer to where I want to go with this so without further ado here we go =D Review please! Good or bad I really don't mind =)**

**I still don't own glee = (Neither do I own the songs so make no profit blah blah fucking blah XD)**

Chapter Five – Duet Time!

-Oliver's POV-

I am going to kill Noah Puckerman that absolute moron! Getting himself throw in juvie. Honestly when he gets out I'm going to punch the shit out of him, Mrs Puckerman phoned my mom in tears the night he got caught and sent down. I mean seriously, trying to steal an ATM machine, again moron.

School is not an exciting affair, everyone who knows (which is everyone) is asking why he did it, I don't know why, but I can sure guess and I'm not going to tell anyone, I walk into glee on time for once.

"Wow Oliver you're on time, what's the occasion?" Kurt snipes friendly

"Ha-ha funny Porcelain" I say sarcastically grinning

"I know thanks" Kurt giggles

"Ok your sudden friendship is really starting to freak me out white boy" Aretha says

"I know what went down there yo?" Wheels asked Kurt looked at me and I just stared back

"We came to… an agreement as I've said, we talked and things are fine" he explains Mr Shue chooses this moment to walk in with a fuming looking Rachel

"-s disastrous Mr Shue! How are we going to compete without Puck and his bad boy presence?" Rachel demanded

"Look Rachel we're just going to have to find a new member to replace him" Mr Shue sighed

"What's happened to Puck?" Gothic asked

"You haven't heard? Hhmm maybe having your tongue down Dancing bambi's throat has dismissed you're gossiping skills, I'm disappointed" Santana snarled, I chuckled

"Santana" Mr Shue warned then sighed "Puck's been sent to juvenile hall for an undetermined amount of time" he concluded Gothic gasped

"Why?" she asked

"He, err, tried to steal an ATM machine" Mr Shue said

"Why?" chorused in the room and I cringed

"I don't know why" Mr Shue said, Santana huffed

"Come on Oli spill the beans, why'd he do it?" she demanded

"I don't know why he did it" I told them and got a raised eyebrow from the girls and Kurt "WHAT! I don't, I can guess but that's all it would be. Anyway who are you going to recruit? Cause no one is going to join freely you know that right?" I asked

"You joined didn't you?" Rachel asked and I didn't reply to that question.

It's been a week since Puck's been sent to juvie and Mr Shue managed to get Sam Evans, the one with HUMNGOUS lips to join the glee club, we are currently in glee awaiting Mr Shue

"What do you all think this week's assignment will be?" Gothic asked _damn Tina, need to watch that or Kurt will have ANOTHER bitch fit _I thought

"Something unoriginal I suspect, boys vs girls again or something" Kurt replied messing with Aretha's hair _bollocks Mercedes _my mind screamed I huffed and slumped in my chair "Reminding yourself of the girls names?" Kurt smirked

"Shut up Porcelain" I said he laughed Mr Shue walked in then

"Hey guys, let's get started shall we" he said "I've noticed that while you can all sing individually for the most part we sometimes lack in teamwork so this week's assignment is" he paused and turned to write on the white board "Duets" he said turning round and showing the word 'DUETS' written on the board Rachel squealed and clapped and a few other cheered "Ok, so your partners will be chosen by" he paused for dramatic effect _so totally not _I thought and pulled out a hat "The Hat of Fate" he concluded getting a groan from everyone but me, I had no idea what the hell was going on _what's so bad about a hat? _I thought "Now for Sam and Oliver you'll all put your names in this hat and someone will come up and pick a name and that person will be your partner for the assignment" he smiled "so here we go" he added mine and Sam's name's in the hat and Rachel shot up to the hat and pulled out a name

"Finn" she smiled hugely Santana then got up to the hat

"Mercedes" she huffed clearly not happy, neither did Mercedes; Tina rose and went to the hat drawing a name

"Mike" she smiled

"Sweet" he said pulling her down next to him, Quinn stood and picked a name

"Sam" she stated before returning to her seat, Artie rolled to the hat a drew a name

"Brittany" he said looking at her

"Present" she said

"No you're my partner Brittany" Artie said

"What for?" She asked

"For the duet assignment" Santana said "You have to sing with wheels Brit"

"Oh ok" Brittany smiled, I grinned _good luck Artie_ I thought

"Which leaves Kurt and Oliver" Mr Shue said "Ok guys have the rest of this lesson to choose whatever song you want to do" everyone got up to join their partners, Rachel started rattling off at Finn who just looked plain confused. Kurt came over and sat next to me

"So Oliver, any ideas about what you wish to perform?" he asked

"No Broadway Hummel, anything but that understood?" I asked, Kurt huffed

"Fine no Broadway" he said

"I think we should do a Britney song" I said grinning looking at Mr Shue

"But Mr Shue said we couldn't do any more Britney Spears songs" he frowned

"True however Britney has covered some songs has she not, we can do her version but say it's the original artist and he'll never know" I said smiling

"Ok, I'm in what are the options?" He asked

"I Love Rock 'N' Roll, My Prerogative, (I Can't Get No) Satisfaction and The Beat Goes On" I told him, he hummed

"I think we could work, I Love Rock 'N' Roll or My Prerogative" Kurt said looking at me I nodded

"I Love Rock 'N' Roll it is then" I smirked

"Excellent, so can you come to my house after school and we can get started" he said

"Sounds good" I stretched out noticing Kurt eyes darting to my slightly exposed abs "We got this in the bag Hummel" I grinned at him

_Oliver_-**Kurt**-_Oliver_-**Kurt**-_Oliver_-**-Kurt**_-Oliver_-**Kurt**

Ok Hummel's house is not what I was expecting; it looks like any normal house and Hummel's room? Only a massive friggin basement! It's like his own little apartment it's mental.

"Ok, when you've finished drooling we need to concentrate on linking our vocals together, so I was thinking as we are doing Britney's version of I Love Rock 'N' Roll we should practice another Britney song before we do our big number, what do you think?" He asked not taking a breath

"I think you have a massive lung capacity as you didn't take single breath then, and don't look so shocked I know some big words, I'm not stupid" I say Kurt laughs "I think it's a good idea, which song?" I ask

"Whatever you would like a classic Britney or new school" he says I stand up and go over to his iPod dock and put in my iPod and select a song and the dubstep inspired beat of Hold It Against Me kicks in I turn to Kurt and start singing

_Hey, over there_

_Please, forgive me_

_If I'm comin' on too strong_

_Hate to stare_

_But, you're winnin'_

_And they're playin' my favorite song_

I move and stand next to Kurt who is sitting on his bed

_So, come here_

_A little closer_

I lean down right to his ear and sing

_Wanna whisper in your ear_

_Make it clear_

_A little question_

_Wanna know just how you feel_

I straighten up (lols) and Kurt takes over

**If I said my heart was beating loud**

**If we could escape the crowd somehow**

**If I said I want your body now**

_**Would you hold it against me?**_

'_Cause, you feel like paradise_

_And I need a vacation tonight_

_So, if I said I want your body now_

**Would you hold it against me?**

During the instrumental break Kurt does a pretty good dance routine

**Hey, you might think**

**That I'm crazy**

**But, you know I'm just your type**

**I might be**

**A little hazy**

**But, you just cannot deny**

I join in with his dancing as best as I could as I take over

_There's a spark_

_In between us_

_When we're dancin' on the floor_

_I want more_

_Wanna see it_

_So, I'm askin' you tonight_

**If I said my heart was beating loud**

**If we could escape the crowd somehow**

**If I said I want your body now**

_**Would you hold it against me?**_

_'Cause, you feel like paradise_

_And I need a vacation tonight_

_So, if I said I want your body now_

_**Would you hold it against me?**_

**If I said I want your body**

_Would you hold it against me?_

**Yeah**

**Uh-huh**

**Oh**

_Give me somethin' good_

_Don't wanna wait_

_I want it now_

**Pop it like a hood**

**And show me how you work it out**

**Alright**

**If I said my heart was beating loud**

**If I said I want your body now**

_**Would you hold it against me?**_

_**If I said my heart was beating loud**_

_**If we could escape the crowd somehow**_

_**If I said I want your body now**_

_**Would you hold it against me?**_

_**'Cause, you feel like paradise**_

_**And I need a vacation tonight**_

_**So, if I said I want your body now**_

_**Would you hold it against me?**_

We are both breathing heavily when the song concludes and we are looking at each other with a slight grin, a slow clapping breaks us out of our trance I look to the stairway and see Mr Hummel standing there "You guys were really good there, nice… err dance moves I guess" he says

"Thanks dad, we were just testing to see if our voices blended together" Kurt rushes out

"Well you did a good job, you're gonna win bud, no doubt" Mr Hummel grins before leaving

"He's right you know, we got this in the bag dude" I say crossing the room and lounging on his bed

"Don't call me dude!" He scolds and I laugh at him

Glee-Glee-Glee-Glee-Glee

No doubt we have seen some amazing performances this week, Santana and Mercedes killed River Deep – Mountain High, Tina and Mike did great with Sing! And Quinn and Sam were awesome with Lucky, but what the hell was with Finn and Rachel it was disgraceful and offensive. But none of that matters now because Porcelain and me, tots gonna win this shit, I say such to him

"Oliver! Your language and grammar disgusts me now be quiet and get into your costume we only have a few minutes before we go and blow their minds" I chuckle as I obey and get dressed in my 'Rock 'N' Roll outfit' as Kurt dubs it, simple pair of skinny jeans with 'fashionable' rips _damn Hummel and his fashion _a plain white vest with a leather jacket and some biker boots, totally awesome.

We stand on the stage behind the curtain and wait for Mr Shue to introduce us,

"Alright guys we've had some amazing performances this week and with great pleasure our final two Kurt and Oliver!" he says cheering is heard and a loud

"YEAH WHITE BOY!" Mercedes I gather, the curtain opens and Kurt turns and walks slowly to the microphone, to build a dramatic effect he keeps stressing to me and taps it five time before saying "Hey is thing on" and the guitars start the drums following creating the beat and Kurt starts to own the stage

**I saw him dancing there**

**By the record machine**

**I knew he must have**

**Been about seventeen**

**The beat was going strong**

**Playing my favourite song**

**I could tell**

**It wouldn't be long**

**Till he was with me**

_Yeah, with me_

**And I could tell**

**It wouldn't be long**

**Till he was with me**

_Yeah, with me_

**Singin'**

_**I love rock 'n' roll**_

_**So put another dime**_

_**In the jukebox**_

_**Baby**_

_**I love rock 'n' roll**_

_**So come and**_

_**Take the time**_

_**And dance with me**_

**Ow**

_He smiled, so I got up_

_And asked for his name_

_"But that don't matter," he said_

_"'Cause it's all the same."_

_I said, "Can I take you home_

_Where we can be alone?"_

_And next we_

_We're moving on_

_And he was with me_

**Yeah, with me**

_And we were moving on_

_And singin' that_

_Same old song_

**Yeah, with me**

_Singin'_

_**I love rock 'n' roll**_

_**So put another dime**_

_**In the jukebox**_

_**Baby**_

_**I love rock 'n' roll**_

_**So come and**_

_**So come on take the time**_

_**And dance with me**_

_Ow_

**I love rock 'n' roll yeah**

**'Cause it soothes**

**My soul yeah**

_I love rock 'n' roll_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

**I said, "Can I take you home**

**Where we can be alone?"**

_And next we_

_We're moving on_

_And he was with me_

**Yeah, with me**

**And we were movin on**

**And singin' that**

**Same old song**

_Yeah, with me_

_Singin'_

_**I love rock 'n' roll**_

_**So put another dime**_

_**In the jukebox**_

_**Baby**_

_**I love rock 'n' roll**_

_**So come and**_

_**Take the time and**_

_**Dance with me**_

_**I love rock 'n' roll**_

(_I love rock 'n' rooooooooll_)

**So put another dime**

**In the jukebox baby**

**I love rock 'n' roll**

(_Ooh_)

**So come on**

**Take the time**

**And dance with me**

(_Dance with meeee_)

**I love rock 'n' roll**

(_Rock 'n' rooooll_)

_So put another dime_

_In the jukebox baby_

(**I said**)

_I love rock 'n' roll_

(**So dance with me**)

_So come on_

_Take the time and_

_Dance with me_

(**Dance with me ooh**)

_I love rock 'n' roll_

(**Rock 'n' roll**)

**So put another dime**

**In the jukebox baby**

(_Oh, ooh_)

**I love rock 'n' roll**

(_Ooh_)

**So come and**

**Take the time and**

(_Dance with me_)

**Dance with me**

_**I love rock 'n' roll**_

_**So put another dime**_

_**In the jukebox baby**_

**I love rock 'n' roll**

(_Oooooooh_)

**So come and**

**Take the time and**

_**Dance with me**_

We finished and we ROCKED IT! If the cheers are anything to go by they all thought so to I whooped and bowed and went backstage with Kurt ignoring Shuester as I went and brought Kurt into a huge hug twirling him around

"WE FUCKING OWNED THAT KURT!" I shouted Kurt was laughing as I twirled him

"Yes we did now put me down you barbarian" he screeched laughing loudly I complied and went to get dressed

GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE

"Well guys we had some amazing duets this past week and you all did… well most of you did well, anyway I have counted the votes and the winners are" he paused here for effect "Quinn and Sam" everyone apart from Santana clapped most were just out of politeness "Nice work guys keep it up"

**Ok, not happy with the ending at all but never mind here you are sorry it's been a while for anyone who cares or reads this I appreciate those who do and will try to get the next chapter up asap! AAAANNNDDDD I did say there would be more Britney Spears and here she was, and forewarning there could possibly be more Britney songs, depends how I'm feeling =) **

**Next time on A New Direction:**

**The Glee Club attempts to put on the Broadway classic The Rocky Horror show, to which Mike and Oliver's parents don't want them to take part in, oh dear.**

**Also Oliver visits Puck in juvie and tells him what a moron he is and what he's missed the past week and Puck tells Oliver some troubling news**

**And we meet Puck's mom and see more of Puck's little sister Sarah!**

Songs mentioned^ and Used*

^The Beat Goes On – Britney Spears - …Baby One More Time

^(I Can't Get No) Satisfaction – Britney Spears – Oops!... I Did It Again

^My Prerogative – Britney Spears – Greatest Hits: My Prerogative

^Lucky – Jason Mraz & Colbie Caillat

^River Deep – Mountain High – Ike & Tina Turner

^Sing! – A Chorus Line

*Hold It Against Me – Britney Spears – Femme Fatale

*I Love Rock 'N' Roll – Britney Spears – Britney or Arrows (Original) or Joan Jett and The Blackhearts – I Love Rock 'N' Roll


	6. Chapter Six This Is Halloween

Chapter six time people! No talking let's just get reading.

Once again don't own Glee or the songs used or mentioned yada yada yada and all that crap enjoy!

Chapter Six – This Is Halloween

-Oliver's POV-

"Ok good morning guys!" Mr Shuester said coming into the choir room all smiles _'Oh dear, this can't end well' _"So Principle Figgins has agreed to New Directions putting on a play this year so-" Rachel cut him off here

"Oh thank goodness Mr Shue I think this will be the perfect time to do my all-time favourite Funny Girl" Rachel started

"Aw Hell to the naw! We ain't doing none of that I say we go all Beyoncé up in here with Dream Girls" Mercedes grinned looking at Kurt who did a weird little finger twiddle with her _'I have no idea what they are doing'_

"Actually guys I've already chosen what we are going to do" Mr Shue said and Rachel looked crest fallen "To incorporate with Halloween we will be doing 'The Rocky Horror Show'" He declared looking very proud of himself, however this was met with silence on our part

"Erm, Mr Shue is Rocky Horror a bit… Risqué for a high school audience?" Rachel asked

"I've already taken this into account and I've enlisted the help of Artie to help make it more appropriate" Mr Shue grinned

"Well this isn't going to end well" I declare to the room and Mr Shue looked like a kicked puppy _'Does he really think that's going to work?' _

"Come on Oliver have some faith" Mr Shue said

"Look at it this was did Britney work out well? No, did your religious stint work? No, the duet battle last week nearly ended in blood shed so I don't see this working but what the hell you're the teacher I'll just sit back and then say I told you so when it fails" I say crossing my arms

"Don't be such a downer Ol, I think it's a good idea Mr S" Santana grins I just roll my eyes

We've all been assigned roles and I have no idea who I'm supposed to be I've never seen the Rocky Horror show, I arrive home and walk into the living room and Mom, Dad and Jess are all in there

"Hey" I say sitting next to Jess

"Hello son, good day?" Dad asks

"Same as always" I reply

"How was Glee?" Mom asks, she's become very excited since I joined no idea why

"Fine, we're doing a play for the school" I say grabbing a bottle of water and an apple

"What play?" Dad asks taking a sip of his tea

"The Rocky Horror Show" I say

"WHAT?!" Mom and Dad both shout startling Jess and me "YOU WILL NOT BE TAKING PART IN THAT PLAY!" Dad shouts

"It is far too inappropriate for somebody your age!" mom says shaking her head

"OK Ok fine I'll tell Mr Shuester tomorrow I can't take part" I say

"Damn right you will, what is he thinking?" Dad asks shaking his head the phone then starts to ring mom gets up to answer it

"What's Rocky Horror?" Jess asks

"Never you mind" Dad replies

"Oliver, it's for you" mom says coming in the room I get up and go to the phone in the hall

"Hello" I say

"Ol, hey man"

"Noah?" I say shocked

"Yeah, hey man" Noah says

"Fuck dude, you alright?" I ask

"Fine dude, just going out of my mind I wanted to ask you something" he replies

"What is it?" I ask

"Can you come visit me, I'd rather not ask over the phone"

"Ermm… Yeah ok when?" I question

"At 6?" he asks me

"Yeah sure I'll see you then" I say "See ya"

"Laters" was his parting words. I sigh and put the phone down and grab my coat and keys calling a bye I get in my car and head to the Juvenile Hall centre.

I've gone through a body search a metal detector and been question vigorously before I'm led into a room full of parents and young girls with babies, I'm directed to a table and told to sit and wait, that is what I have been doing for the last 20 minutes before lads start coming out of a door to the left and I see the trademark Mohawk, Noah comes and sits opposite me and just by looking at him I can tell he's been hurt and he's trying to hide it behind 'Puck'

"Hey" Noah says

"Hey man, how's it going?" I ask

"Fine man I totally run this place" he says grinning

"Now why don't I believe you?" I enquire

"Not now man, anyway how is everything on the outside?"

"Same as ever Berry's moaning, Santana's bitching, Mr Shue's useless, and life goes on. We're doing some stupid play on the Rocky Horror and mom and dad said I can't do it and your mom is pretty pissed at you and for the record so am I" I tell him glaring at the end

Noah sighed "Yeah I know you are, I can see it and hear it in your voice, anyway I asked you to come because I wanted to ask you, could you please look after Sarah while I'm in here I pick her up most days and shit and I can't stand the thought of her on that damn school bus" He says

"Of course I will" I say "You don't have worry about her she'll be safe with me" I say

"Thanks man" he smiles

"Answer me one thing though" I say

"Anything" he replies

"Why?" I ask

"Urgh number of things Ol, Sarah needed money for a trip; we needed more food, new clothes. I just lost it and it happened I know you're pissed at me" he tells me the guard then comes over to say visiting is up

"Yes Noah I'm angry at you but you know what over powers that?" I ask as I stand he stands to and shakes his head "I'm more disappointed than anything else, bye Noah" I say turning and leaving with the rest of the visitors

"Now all you need to do is add that 3 to the 34 and what do you get?" I ask Sarah, I brought her home and I'm helping her do her homework

"37!" Sarah squealed happily writing the answer

"That's right" I say smiling just then the front door opened revealing Mrs Puckerman looking tired and carrying shopping bags "Here let me help" I say getting up and taking the bags off of her

"Oh bless you darling" she said kissing me on the cheek

"Hey mommy" Sarah said carrying on with her homework

"Hello baby, did you have a nice day? And did you behave for Oliver?" I heard Mrs P ask while I put their groceries away _'Hmm they really don't have a lot. Maybe I can sneak some food in here for them'_

"Of course mommy" I heard Sarah say I chuckled she's just like Noah, I walk back into the living room and Sarah comes up to me "Oli-bear please oh please oh please can you sing me a song before you go? You said you would" she says turning her chocolate brown eyes upon me with the biggest puppy dog eyes she can I laugh and ruffle her hair

"I said I would" I smile "Be right back" I say jogging to my car and getting my guitar out. What? Noah's not the only one who knows how to play, and head back into the house to see Sarah sitting waiting for me next to Mrs P I grin, "What would you like?" I ask her

"A Halloween song" she says instantly

"A Halloween song? Ermm ok" I say racking my brain trying to find one appropriate. I grin as a childhood favourite of mine fills my head and I start plucking the strings

_Boys and girls of every age_

_Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

_Come with us and you will see_

_This, our town of Halloween_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_Pumpkins scream in the dead of night_

_This is Halloween, everybody make a scene_

_Trick or treat till the neighbours gonna die of fright_

_It's our town, everybody scream_

_In this town of Halloween_

_I am the one hiding under your bed_

_Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red_

_I am the one hiding under yours stairs_

_Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

_In this town we call home_

_Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

_In this town, don't we love it now?_

_Everybody's waiting for the next surprise_

_Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can_

_Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll..._

_Scream! This is Halloween_

_Red 'n' black, slimy green_

_Aren't you scared?_

_Well, that's just fine_

_Say it once, say it twice_

_Take a chance and roll the dice_

_Ride with the moon in the dead of night_

_Everybody scream, everybody scream_

_In our town of Halloween!_

_I am the clown with the tear-away face_

_Here in a flash and gone without a trace_

_I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"_

_I am the wind blowing through your hair_

_I am the shadow on the moon at night_

_Filling your dreams to the brim with fright_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

_Halloween! Halloween! _

_Tender lumplings everywhere_

_Life's no fun without a good scare_

_That's our job, but we're not mean_

_In our town of Halloween_

_In this town_

_Don't we love it now?_

_Everybody's waiting for the next surprise _

_Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back_

_And scream like a banshee_

_Make you jump out of your skin_

_This is Halloween, everyone scream_

_Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy_

_Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch_

_Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now!_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

_In this town we call home_

_Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

_La la la la-la la_

Sarah and Mrs P clap when I finish, I chuckle and rub the back of my neck "Thanks" I say "Right I better get going, I'll see you tomorrow Sar-bear" I say hugging her "Bye Mrs P" I say hugging her too

"Bye and thank you Oliver" Mrs P says smiling I smile back and head home

-_Oliver-_**Mike-**_Oliver-_**Mike-**_Oliver-_**Mike-**_Oliver-_**Mike-**

"Ok guys I'm really proud of the progress we are making in the play and I know it's a bit of a downer that Oliver and Mike can't take part but! They have both been given an assignment to keep in theme and they are songs associated with Halloween" Mr Shue said, we are in the choir room and all together for the first time in a week as the others have been rehearsing me and Mike have been as Shuester said preparing a song, Mike isn't very vocally able but were making it work.

"Oh really? And how are you getting on? Slacking I imagine" Rachel says stiffly

"No actually" I hiss at her

"Yeah were doing quite good I think" Mike smiles I grin

"Well that's great guys; think you're ready to perform it?" Mr Shue asks I look at Mike who shrugs and nods "Awesome let's give it up for Mike and Oliver" we get a sympathetic clap I go and get the band, not the strings and horns but the guitars and drummers and take my place next to Mike who smiles at Tina

The piano dude starts the familiar keys and I prepare myself

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core_

_Where I've become so numb without a soul_

_My spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

(**Wake me up**_) Wake me up inside_

(**I can't wake up**) _Wake me up inside_

(**Save me**) _Call my name and save me from the dark_

(**Wake me up)** _Bid my blood to run_

(**I can't wake up**) _Before I come undone_

(**Save me**) _Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life_

(**Wake me up**) _Wake me up inside_

(**I can't wake up**) _Wake me up inside_

**(Save me**) _Call my name and save me from the dark_

(**Wake me up)** _Bid my blood to run_

(**I can't wake up**) _Before I come undone_

(**Save me**) _Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life _(**I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside**)

_Bring me to life_

_Frozen inside without your touch, without your love_

_Darling, only you are the life among the dead_

(**All this time I can't believe I couldn't see**

**Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me**)

_I've been sleeping a thousand years, it seems_

_Got to open my eyes to everything_

(**Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul**)

_Don't let me die here_ (**There must be something more**)

_Bring me to life_

(**Wake me up**) _Wake me up inside_

(**I can't wake up**) _Wake me up inside_

(**Save me**) _Call my name and save me from the dark_

(**Wake me up**) _Bid my blood to run_

**(I can't wake up**) _Before I come undone_

(**Save me**) _Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_ (**I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside**)

_Bring Me To Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiifee_

We get a standing ovation which is actually quite surprising to me but hell we totally rocked that song

"WOW guys that was amazing!" Mr Shue praises

"Who knew little old Oli could sing like that? Look out Man Hands, he may just take over" Santana smirks I smirk back Rachel huffs

"Well I'll admit it was good but nowhere near up to my standards and you were quite shaky throughout" Rachel snarps

"Oh please Berry you know I rocked that" I snap heading back to my seat and sitting down

"Just ignore her, she's just being her usual pleasant self" Kurt says to me I just nod

I once again find myself in Kurt Hummel's basement, sitting on his ridiculously comfortable bed waiting for him to come back down, Kurt comes down the stairs carrying two bottles of water and hands one to me

"Care to inform me why you demanded my presence?" I asked "Or can you just not get enough of me?" I jibe good naturally

"Oh yes how on earth did you find out?" he replies sarcastically making me laugh "No I need your advice" I hesitate

"O….K, and what could I possibly help you with?" I ask

"Well you see Mercedes, Tina and I are going trick or treating" he starts

"And just give a moment to process this golden blackmailing material" I grin

"Shut up, anyway I wanted to have an option that was not a zombie, werewolf or a predictably dull vampire" he says

"Not a Twilight fan then?" I laugh

"Never mention that drool in this room" Kurt glares making me laugh more

"It's not that bad anyway, how about a superhero?" I ask

"Hhmmm possibly but which one?" Kurt asks

I shrug "Make your own, Captain Fashion or some shit" I say

"Language" He scolds "I like that idea" he looks thoughtful I grin

"That's 'cause I rule" Kurt rolls his eyes, his iPod then plays a song I'm very familiar with "Aw man I love this song" I get up and do a little dance to the music making Kurt laugh and I start singing along

_Baby, I don't know, how I'm gonna survive_

_This fatal attraction is going to eat me alive_

_I'm not supposed to want ya, but I do like I die_

_It's turned me into a monster, like I'm Jekyll & Hyde_ (**Jekyll & Hyde**)

_I just want your body and I only need a little time_

_To satisfy this craving that I'm feeling inside_

_I just want your body and I know that you want mine_

_You're taking over my mind_

_**It's scary, yeah**_

_**I think I need some hypnotherapy, yeah**_

_**'Cause when you stare at me**_

_I wanna take over your body like, like, like its freaky Friday_

_I wanna take you to a dark place_

_Make you, make you, make you do it my way_

_**It's scary, yeah**_

_**I think I need some hypnotherapy, yeah**_

_**This thing is so very**_

_**I want you so bad, it's scary**_

_**Baby, I want you so bad, it scares me**_

_So scary_

**So scary**

_**So scary, yeah**_

_**So scary**_

_**So scary**_

_**So scary**_

**I don't wanna eat ya; I'll just make you mine**

**I'm gonna in-feed you, don't care if it's right**

**Oh I could just drink ya, till you can't take no more**

**I've never been so out of control**

**I just want your body and I only need a little time (yeah)**

**To satisfy this craving that I'm feeling inside**

**I just want your body and I know that you want mine**

**You're taking over my mind**

_**It's scary, yeah**_

_**I think I need some hypnotherapy, yeah**_

_**'Cause when you stare at me**_

_I wanna take over your body like, like, like its freaky Friday_

_I wanna take you to a dark place_

_Make you, make you, make you do it my way_

_**It's scary, yeah**_

_**I think I need some hypnotherapy, yeah**_

_**This thing is so very**_

_**I want you so**_ _**bad, it's scary**_

_**Baby, I want you so bad, it scares me**_

_So scary_

_So scary_

_So scary, yeah_

_So scary_

_So scary_

_So scary, hey_

_It's scary, yeah_

**Scary, yeah**

_Scary_

_Scary_

**Scary...**

_**It's scary, yeah**_

_**I think I need some hypnotherapy, yeah**_

_'Cause when you stare at me_

_I wanna take over your body like, like, like its freaky Friday (yeah)_

_I wanna take you to a dark place_

_Make you, make you, make you do it my way_

_**It's scary, yeah**_

_**I think I need some hypnotherapy, yeah**_

_**This thing is so very**_

_**I want you so bad, it's scary**_

_**Baby, I want you so bad, it scares me**_

**So scary**

_So scary_

**So scary, yeah**

_Oh so scary_

As we were singing and dancing we unknowingly got closer and now we are standing about a footstep away from each other breathing heavily, a slow clapping brought us out of our staring and Mr Hummel was standing there in a Halloween costume but not just any Halloween costume but a Freddy Kruger outfit causing me to freeze completely on the spot unwanted childhood memories breaking through the gate I thought I had bolted

_***Flashback***_

"_**Hey there Oli, don't you look fetching in your Superman outfit" Mr Howard Morgan, our next door neighbour says**_

"_**Thank you Mr Morgan" I smile being only eight at the time I'm out with my mommy, daddy and Jessie trick or treating "What are you?" I ask him**_

"_**I'm Freddy Kruger from A Nightmare on Elm Street, much too grown up for you" he says coming closer and closer to me "Where are your parents and sister?" **_

"_**I don't know, I lost them after I saw my friend" I say sadly **_

"_**Well come on I'll help you find them" he says smirking holding out his hand which I take**_

_***End of flashback***_

"OLIVER!" I hear a voice shout I snap my head to look at Kurt "Are you ok? You look really pale" Mr Hummel comes closer and I cringe away from him and bolt out of the room to my car and speed off home.

I pull up sharply at home and start breathing in deeply and sharply trying to push those thoughts away when my car door is pulled open

"Oliver, Oliver honey come on" my mom's soothing voice cuts through me and I turn to her

"Mommy" I say weakly she pulls me out of the car along with my keys and guides me up to my room

"What's up with him?" I hear Jess ask

"Just go in the front and stay there" I hear dad say before mom shuts my bedroom door, I sit on my bed with my head between my legs still breathing sharply

"That's it honey deep breath in through the nose and slowly out through the mouth, good boy" she says rubbing my back "its ok honey he can't hurt you anymore"

I start crying and cling to my mom before drifting into a restless sleep.

I walk into Glee club on Monday morning not knowing what to expect from it, Rachel of course turns to me but does not say anything which is unusual for her, Kurt sees me and stands

"Oliver what happene-" he is cut off by Mr Shuester's arrival

"Ok guys, Oliver can you take a seat" I go and sit at the back "Now I now realise Rocky Horror was a bad idea and I am scrapping the whole thing I'm sorry guys"

"I think that's for the best Mr Shue" Rachel says

"I told you so" I mumble making Evans chuckle

"Anyway you all did amazing and I'm grateful for your cooperation and hard work, now Oliver you said you had a song you wanted to do, are you prepared to do it?" Mr Shue inquires I nod "Ok take it away" I stand and get the same band who performed Bring Me to Life with me and Mike and they start to play

_It's true; we're all a little insane._

_But it's so clear,_

_Now that I'm unchained._

_Fear is only in our minds,_

_Taking over all the time._

_Fear is only in our minds_

_But it's taking over all the time._

_You poor sweet innocent thing._

_Dry your eyes and testify._

_You know you live to break me._

_Don't deny sweet sacrifice._

_One day_

_I'm gonna forget your name,_

_And one sweet day,_

_You're gonna drown in my lost pain._

_Fear is only in our minds,_

_Taking over all the time._

_Fear is only in our minds_

_But it's taking over all the time._

_You poor sweet innocent thing._

_Dry your eyes and testify._

_And oh you love to hate me, don't you, honey?_

_I'm your sacrifice._

_(I dream in darkness_

_I sleep to die,_

_Erase the silence,_

_Erase my life.)_

_Do you wonder why you hate? (Our burning ashes,_

_Blacken the day)_

_Are you still too weak to survive your mistakes? (A world of nothingness,_

_Blow me away.)_

_You poor sweet innocent thing._

_Dry your eyes and testify._

_You know you live to break me._

_Don't deny._

_Sweet sacrifice_

I finish and get a confused applause, granted this song is a little dark but it could have been worse and I pretty much played it to death when I first heard it, it helps. Slightly.

-Noah's POV-

"Noah Aaron Puckerman I hear by grant you release from Ohio state Juvenile Hall Centre under the probation conditions which must be put into effect by this time Wednesday, dismissed" the judge said slamming her gavel. I can't believe I've been freed from that hell hole, yeah got to do some probation work but that will be a piece of piss. I grin and head out towards mom and Sarah, towards the doors, towards freedom.

Ok that's another chapter. Now from here on out it's going to veer away from the original line up but HELLO you're reading fan fiction so it's expected =)

Review please it would be nice, good or criticism I don't mind =) cheers until next time

Song's Used

This Is Halloween – Danny Elfman – The Nightmare Before Christmas Soundtrack

Scary – Britney Spears – Femme Fatale (Japanese Deluxe Edition/Premium Fan Edition Bonus Track)

Bring Me To Life – Evanescence – Fallen

Sweet Sacrifice – Evanescence – The Open Door


	7. Chapter Seven Return of The Mohawk

Ok people here's chapter seven, and I just want to say thank you to the dude who keeps reviewing keeps me going =) ok enough talk and more work again own none of the songs or characters except Oliver and his family thank you.

Chapter Seven – The Return of the Mohawk

-Noah's POV-

"NOAH! WAKE UP YOU HAVE SCHOOL TODAY" I hear mom shout I groan but get up anyway, have a shower, dress and head down stairs

"Morning Squirt" I say to Sarah

"Morning No-No" she smiles at me

"Here's breakfast then I'll take you both to school" Mom says, we eat and head out to the car "I'm surprised Oliver hasn't been around yet" Mom says

"He doesn't know I'm out" I tell her "Want it to be a surprise" I grin

"Oli-bear's going to hit you" Sarah says

"No he won't squirt, we'll have a bro hug and an awkward sniffle but that'll be it" I say confidently

"No he gonna hit you, he said so" Sarah says

"No he's not" I say as we pull up in front of school "Cheers mom, see you later"

"Bye Noah, behave!" mom calls. I head into the building and see Finn

"PUCK!" he calls I smile "Hey man when did you get out?" Finn asks

"Friday" I say

"Puckerman! Thank heavens your back Glee needs your bad boy presence as much as I hate to admit it" Berry says appearing next to us

"Thanks Rachel I missed you to" I say sarcastically rolling my eyes the bell for first period goes and I turn to Finn "Don't tell Ol I'm back I want to see his face when he knows I'm here"

"Ok man see you in Glee" Finn says, I head to gym to pump some iron before skipping maths and wait for glee

Finally time for Glee, I head to the room and the others are already there, minus Ol I notice and they all see me

"PUCK!"

"When did you get out?"

"Finally your back"

"Lord Tubbington broke you out, I knew he would" I laugh and sit down

"Hey" is all I say grinning Mr Shue walks in and smiles at me

"Ok everyone let's give a big hand and welcome back to Noah Puckerman" he says getting a clap and cheer of everyone "Now we have a lot of work to do, so we better get started" he smiles at us all then says "Where's Oliver?"

"He's coming, he got held back in Geography" Aretha says

"What for?" Hummel asks

"Well normally I'd laugh at the silly white boy, but he honestly didn't do nothing" she says, Ol walks in the room then

"Sorry I'm late Mr Shue, Mr Ray held me-" Ol stops short spotting me and his mouth hangs open

"Hey dude" I grin at him he just stares at me

"Oh god they're gonna go all homo reunion on us" Santana groans

-Oliver's POV-

Having a shit day today, teachers are moaning at me for unknown fucking reasons, just to be dicks I suspect and Hudson keeps giving me weird looks and if he doesn't stop it I'm going to punch him in the face no joke.

Fuck Mr Ray and his "You need to concentrate more if you wish to pass this class, your work is sub-par at most" screw you I'm doing better than others and he knows it. I arrive at the choir room and walk in

"Sorry I'm late Mr Shue, Mr Ray held me-" I stop what I'm saying when I see none other than Noah sitting in the choir room _what the fuck am I dreaming? When the fuck did he get out? _I think

"Hey dude" He says grinning _Nope definitely there_

"Oh god they're gonna go all homo reunion on us" I hear Santana groan which snaps me out of my daze

"Puck" I say he smiles and stands up

"Ol dude" He says taking a step closer

"Puck" I say a bit clearer and drop my bag on the floor and head towards him

"Quick get me a sick bag" Santana screeches I reach Puck and instead of hugging him like he expects I should imagine I punch him right on his arm

"OW DUDE" he says startled

"YOU FUCKING MORON" I shout punching him again " . . . " I carry on punching his arm and chest with each word

"DUDE! I already told you, stop punching me" he says I pull away from him, grab my bag off the floor and sit down next to Quinn "What the hell dude?" he says rubbing his arm

"You deserved that" I say simply "Do you have any idea how worried we've been about you? Huh? Your sister was in tears most nights cause she missed you" I growl at him "And I'm still pissed at you" I grumble looking away and turning to Quinn "Hey Q" she laughs

"Hey Oliver, feel better now?" she asks me I smile slightly

"A little yeah" I say turning to Mr Shue

"Ok guys, now we have Puck back which is fantastic I thought we could do some feel good songs. How does that sound?" He asks

"Can it be whatever we want?" Tina asks

"Yes whatever you want, except Britney, Kurt Oliver" Mr Shue says "I know I Love Rock 'N' Roll was Britney's version and not the original"

"Yeah yeah whatever you say Mr S" I roll my eyes, we all break off to see what song we are all going to do Quinn turns to me

"You know we have never sung together" she says

"No we haven't" I say "Think that ought to change don't you" I grin

"Why yes Mr Haines I think it should"

_Oliver-_**Quinn-**_Oliver-_**Quinn-**

"Ok guys! Let's hit this week off with a bang Rachel and Finn if you'd like to show us what you have" Mr Shue said Berry and Hudson do a decent performance of 'I Got You' by Leona Lewis Finn lacking slightly as he is a shite singer in my opinion "Thanks guys that was brilliant, who's next" Quinn raises her hand "Quinn?"

"Oliver and I have something we'd like to do" she says

"Awesome! Let's hear it guys" Quinn and I stand up and face the group

"Now remember Oliver singing this song doesn't make you any gayer than singing Britney Spears' song" Quinn grins

"Oh shut up Q!" I glare getting a laugh from the group and a giggle from Quinn

_Days like this I want to drive away_

_Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade_

**You chewed me up and spit me out**

**Like I was poison in your mouth**

_You took my light, you drained me down_

_But that was then and this is now_

_Now look at me_

_**This is the part of me**_

_**That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**_

_**This is the part of me**_

_**That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**_

**Throw your sticks and your stones,** _throw your bombs and your blows_

_**But you're not gonna break my soul**_

_**This is the part of me**_

_**That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**_

**I just wanna throw my phone away**

**Find out who is really there for me**

_You ripped me off, your love was cheap_

_Was always tearing at the seams_

**I fell deep, you let me down**

**But that was then and this is now**

_Now look at me_

_**This is the part of me**_

_**That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**_

_**This is the part of me**_

_**That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**_

**Throw your sticks and your stones**, _throw your bombs and your blows_

_**But you're not gonna break my soul**_

_**This is the part of me**_

_**That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**_

_Now look at me I'm sparkling_

_A firework, a dancing flame_

_You won't ever put me out again_

_I'm glowin', oh whoa_

**So you can keep the diamond ring**

**It don't mean nothing anyway**

**In fact you can keep everything yeah, yeah**

**Except for me** (_meeeeeeeeeeeeeee_)

_**This is the part of me**_

_**That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**_

_**This is the part of me**_

_**That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**_

**Throw your sticks and your stones**, _throw your bombs and your blows_

_**But you're not gonna break my soul**_

_**This is the part of me**_

_**That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**_

_**This is the part of me, no**_

_**Away from me, no**_

**This is the part of me**, _me_, **me**, _me_, **me**, _me_, **me**, _meeeeeeee_..., **no**

**Throw your sticks and your stones,** _throw your bombs and your blows_

_**But you're not gonna break my soul**_

_**This is the part of me**_

_**That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**_

Quinn and I finish the song with big smiles and get a round of applause from the group

"Wow guys that was brilliant!" Mr Shue says

"Hell yeah" Mercedes says

"Appreciation for doing Miss Perry guys" Kurt says me and Quinn look at each other and grin again and head back to our seats to watch Tina perform

I'm standing with Quinn at her locker when the glee club girls come up to us "and basically he said I wasn't doing my full potential and that's just ridiculous"

"Oliver!" Man hands screeches I cringe back

"Fuck Berry what's with the fog horn blaring" I snap

"I BEG YOUR PARDON!" she shouts

"White girl! Shut up we have more important matters here" Aretha says making Berry huff

"What's up ladies?" I ask

"It's Karofsky" Goth girl says I groan

"What has that baboon done now?" I ask

"He's really taking it up a notch with Kurt, he won't lay off him and the other guys have tried but he's not listening" Aretha says I look at her

"And why do you think I can help?" I ask

"He'd listen to you or Puck but Puck can't 'cause-" Aretha starts

"On probation I know. I can give it a try but I don't know how far I'll get" I say walking away towards gym, I walk in the locker room and see Dave _Seriously who could miss that fat lard?_ I think then I see something very interesting _Did he just? Oh sweet Jesus he did! This is just pure gold, and it makes complete sense! Why have I never seen it before _looks like this will be easier than I thought.

Kurt's gone. He's left and gone to Dalton, I was held back on the field and when I got back Dave was gone and I couldn't find him all day and now.. Kurt's gone.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO SAY SOMETHING TO KAROFSKY!" Aretha was shouting at me "THANKS TO YOU KURT'S GONE! AT LEAST THE OTHER GUYS TRIED"

"YES OLIVER YOU INCOMPITANT FOOL" Rachel shouts "WE NEEDED KURT"

I just sat there and took their abuse because if I'd of said something I may have been able to stop it "GUYS!" Mr Shue shouts gaining everyone's attention "This is no one's fault Kurt left for his own safety and we need to accept that, we have to concentrate on Sectionals now"

"Yes and thanks to Oliver we are a person down" Rachel snipes "We need to find a replacement"

"Why? With Puck back and Sam we have enough people and really who can replace Kurt?" Tina says

"Tina's got a point" Says Mercedes "No one can replace my boo"

"Yes yes Kurt will be extremely hard to replace however it would beneficial for us to have more members, it can give us a slight edge over the Warblers" Rachel says

"Yeah and no doubt Kurt's going to join them" Finn says dropping the mood even more

"We'll deal with this as it comes but guys we really need to concentrate on our set list for Sectionals, now I was thinking a nice duet perhaps Quinn and Oliver-" Mr Shue was cut off however by nearly all of New Direction

"NO WAY!"

"OH HELL TO THE NAW"

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS?"

"Mr Shue he is the reason we lost Kurt, we simply cannot allow him this privilege" Rachel snapped glaring at me

Mr Shue sighed "Guys it's not Oliver's fault that Kurt's gone, and I really think he and Quinn have a good musical chemistry"

"No Mr Shue" I finally speak for the first time "I don't want to do it, give it to someone else, how about Sam he and Quinn are good together"

"Oliver" Quinn starts

"No Q, it cool, I've to head home Mr Shue, ermm important family stuff tonight" I lie picking up my bag and leaving the choir room before the door shuts I hear Rachel say

"Good riddance"

Hope you enjoyed as always review =) keeps the brain juices flowing aha

Songs used* or mentioned+

*Katy Perry – Part Of Me – Teenage Dream

+Leona Lewis – I Got You – Echo

+Britney Spears – I Love Rock 'N' Roll - Britney


End file.
